


New World Order

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Assault, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Terrorism, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, heat/rut cycles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Several bombs went off simultaneously in major cities all over the world. Many people died in the initial attacks, several more from the toxic clouds. Those that survived began to change into something primal and feral, their sole purpose becoming territorial, claiming, mating, anywhere and at any time. It was chaotic and those who survived the initial attacks attempted to survive in a new world where all the rules had changed. The World Health Organization dubbed it the Lycan Virus as those that were affected began exhibiting werewolf-like symptoms - claws and teeth, golden eyes, animalistic and wolf-like behaviors. Can Sam and Dean find out the source of the attacks? Can they make everything right once more? Or is this the New World Order?
Relationships: Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Alpha!Sam x Omega!Jess
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by @winsister91.

It started with the news reporting on the terrorist attacks. Several bombs went off simultaneously in major cities all over the world. The bombs were large, set off near the center of the cities, turning everything within the radius to little more than rubble and ash. The plumes of smoke stretched far throughout the cities and even beyond, the noxious clouds traveling far and wide on the wind, stretching to places far beyond the densely populated areas and into the suburbs and countrysides.

Many people died in the initial attacks, several more from the toxic clouds. Those that survived began to change into something primal and feral, their sole purpose becoming territorial, claiming, mating, anywhere and at any time. It was chaotic and those who survived the initial attacks attempted to survive in a new world where all the rules had changed.

The World Health Organization dubbed it the Lycan Virus as those that were affected began exhibiting werewolf-like symptoms - claws and teeth, golden eyes, animalistic and wolf-like behaviors. Yet no one came forward to lay claim to the attacks.

After the initial months following the attacks, the world fell into an apocalyptic state. Martial law had been declared world-wide, and everyone was left to fend for themselves. Not that there were many remaining.

The virus mutated people into a sort of animal-class system. Some turned into vicious and overbearing Alphas - killing and taking without thought or remorse. Some turned to Omegas - forced to submit to the Alphas or die. Still, a few remained unaffected by the virus, remaining entirely human - those were referred to as Betas.

Sam and Dean were forced to watch helplessly as the world fell victim to another apocalypse - one they couldn’t stop or fix. Dean remained unaffected by the virus. Sam, however, wasn’t so lucky. After being exposed, he slowly and painfully transitioned, becoming a full-blown Alpha. For the most part, he was still himself. But when the adrenaline would get going, when his emotions ran high, the Alpha came out in full force.

Dean was terrified of the new reality in which they found themselves, and even more so of Sam. They researched the attacks and anything they could find on werewolves, having concluded wolves had to be behind it all. But they still had no clue where to even start to try and put the world back to normal. From what they had seen, the virus had also decimated the various monsters in the world, diminishing their numbers to the point of near extinction. Except for the werewolves, who were thriving.

Once a month, the brothers left the safety of the Bunker to scavenge supplies and spill blood - usually, werewolf, though sometimes other monsters, and even the occasional human Alphas who traveled in packs to rape and pillage at their leisure. Before they had realized it, a year had passed, and everything seemed to settle further into the New World Order.

Jess had been separated from her family during the initial attacks. When the bomb went off in her city, everyone fled. She quickly found herself alone and running for her life, slowly feeling her body change in the following weeks. Now, a presented Omega as she realized, she found herself in the southern woods of Virginia, camping, scavenging, and hiding as she had now become accustomed to.

As she sat in her makeshift tent along the Appalachian Trail, she heard the distinct sound of several pairs of footsteps approaching her tent. She cursed under her breath, clinging to the small rusty hatchet she had found as she trembled, keeping quiet and turning out the lantern in the tent.

She took in a deep breath, holding it to produce as little sound as possible. She could hear the steps gaining closer, and a strong stench filled her nose. Alphas. Two, she thought.

Please don’t find me, please don’t find me, she repeatedly looped in her head, clinging to her weapon for dear life and every nerve standing on end.

The Alphas approached the tent, their steps heard crunching the woodland debris just outside. Then it fell silent before the tent was ripped open and a hand latched around her arm, pulling her to her feet.

“Pretty Omega,” One of the Alphas cooed as his nose sniffed along her neck, “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone out here?” the other Alpha flashed a lewd grin as his eyes raked over her trembling body.

Her breath was shaky, and she could feel her heart thudding in her throat. In a panic, she pushed back the Alpha before wildly swinging the hatchet in her grasp which he stepped back further to avoid.

“Staying away from freaks like you,” she held the small ax up in warning, trying to turn her fear into aggression, “Back off.”

They held their hands up defensively as they slowly circled her, “You wouldn’t have to worry if you had a strong Alpha to take care of you,” one sneered, “You really think you can hold off both of us with that little thing?”

“Either way,” she shrugged, grimacing slightly, “Might as well put up some form of fight.” She took a tentative step back, her eyes flitting between the two and wondering if she could make a break for it.

As her mind began to run through all of the worst possibilities of the situation, a gun cocking could be heard from behind her. She spun, seeing a woman stood, gun aimed at the two Alphas. The woman gestured to Jess, moving her behind her own body protectively, “Unless you want your important bits blown off, I suggest you leave her alone.” the woman stated firmly.

Jess found herself practically clinging to the stranger, watching with wide eyes from behind her. The Alphas looked somewhat shocked but held their ground.

“Well isn’t this just cute,” the particularly chatty Alpha sneered, “Just makes things more fun.”

Without so much as a blink, the woman fired a ‘warning’ shot into the chatty Alpha’s foot, readjusting her aim for the other Alpha’s groin, “You were saying?”

The man stumbled back slightly, a growl passing his lips as he and his buddy hunched back up in shock.

“F-forget it,” he growled with a roll of his shoulders, “Just a set of bitches, we can find better than you.”

The woman held her stance, gun steady, as she watched the retreating Alphas until they were long gone. With a heavy sigh, she dropped her arm to her side, turning to Jess with a wide grin, “Fuck, that was scary.” she laughed.

“What?” Jess squeaked, “Th-that was you scared!?”

“As long as you put up an imposing presence, most people just assume, ya know?” she shrugged, tucking the gun into a holster on her thigh, “I’m Y/N, by the way,” she extended her hand for a shake.

“J-Jess,” she replied with a sheepish smile, taking the hand tightly, “Thanks for helping me there. Most people these days would’ve just…yeah…”

“Most people are assholes,” Y/N said with a huff, “Not to say I’m not an asshole…just a different kind of asshole I guess.” she smiled again, “So, are you alone out here?”

Jess nodded, before giving Y/N a brief summary of where she was and what happened when the bombs hit. She breathed deeply when finishing, talking about it making her have to process some of the information. She was alone, walking through the damn woods in an area she didn’t know, to try and avoid the Apocalypse with no idea of an end destination.

“And…” she sighed, “I j-just kept walking….really.”

“Well, you’re welcome to join me,” Y/N said, walking several feet away and retrieving a large camping backpack she had hidden behind the trees before the altercation, “I’m headed West. Virginia, Maryland, DC…they’re all swarming with Alpha assholes.” she sighed, starting to help Jess gather her own things, “Started up Omega trading caravans too. Probably best we stick together. I’m honestly just playing this all by ear, but I’ve been doing okay so far.”

“Omega trading?” Jess’ eyes went wide, “I’ve been out in the sticks so long I didn’t even know that was a thing…I mean, I’m sure you’ve gathered but I-I’m one of these Omega things. But what are you? I can normally tell but….are you a Beta?”

“I guess,” Y/N shrugged, “I didn’t really seem to be affected by the mutation. Most people were but some people seemed to remain the same. I’ve had fevers sometimes, which made me think maybe I was going Omega. But I also had times where I was just raging out, you know?” she laughed as they started walking, “I was always kind of different and now that everyone is different, I’m normal, which still makes me different.” she shrugged, “Can’t win for trying.”

Jess bit her bottom lip, unable to stifle a small laugh and her body language relaxing. “Well, if you are Beta… You sure you want me hanging around with you? I appreciate it but…I could potentially lure them to us if…. You know.”

“Things are dangerous regardless nowadays,” Y/N smiled at her, “It’d be nice to have some company. And I couldn’t in good conscious leave an Omega alone in the woods, right?”

Jess smiled, throwing her pack onto her shoulder and hopping next to Y/N, “Thanks though, seriously. So…you said West?”

Y/N nodded, “Yeah, I figured the bombs went off in major cities, highly populated areas. The midwest area is pretty sparsely populated. Wide-open country, fewer people to deal with. Seems as good a place as any.”

“You’re the boss!” Jess nodded, “I’m just a hitchhiker now after all,” she giggled, the idea of actually having a goal and something to live and move forward too, at last, it thoroughly excited her.

For two months, the pair traveled together, crossing the Appalachians into Kentucky, through Missouri, and on to Kansas. Just before crossing the border into Kansas two weeks prior, the pair were met with a nasty altercation involving a small pack: Three Alphas, two Betas, and one pack Omega. The group had occupied a local Wal-Mart as a base and the girls happened upon them as they were in search of supplies.

Initially, Y/N attempted to barter with them, hoping to gather what they needed and be on their way. The pack Alpha, however, had different plans, intent on staking claim to Jess, adding another Omega to the pack. The girls fought hard, Y/N having taught Jess what little she knew in self-defense, the girls often taking time to spar each other, keeping their skills honed.

After a hard-fought battle, they won, but at a heavy cost. Y/N was nursing several bad wounds, some bites, and slashes all along her body. Not to mention the heavy burden they both now carried in having killed people. It created a darkness within them that they were sure would never fade. Jess narrowly escaped being raped and claimed at the hands of the Alphas, but they survived.

After gathering the supplies they needed, and Jess referencing the First Aid for Dummies book to patch-up Y/N as best she could, the pair slowly continued their trek, hopeful to find a home or cabin in the middle of nowhere to settle in.

As they hobbled along a long stretch of asphalt highway, Y/N’s arm draped around Jess’ shoulders and her’s supporting around Y/N’s middle, Y/N stopped with heavy breaths, clutching her side and dropping to the tall, yellowed grass on the side of the highway.

“I can’t,” she panted, her mouth dry and body aching and exhausted, “I just…I need to lie down.” she said, collapsing back onto the side of the road. Jess struggled, trying to convince Y/N that they needed to keep moving, to get off the road and find shelter for the night, but it was fruitless as Y/N had passed out, overworking herself and having lost so much blood. Jess assumed, from the look of her injuries that weren’t quite healing, that she might have an infection. Jess closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and trying not to panic, sending a silent prayer out to anyone.

A few minutes later, a rumble of a car was heard in the distance, rapidly approaching them. Jess cursed under her breath, knowing she wouldn’t be able to drag Y/N into the grass and hide them quick enough. The sleek black vehicle slowed its speed as it grew closer, before pulling to the side of the road about ten feet from her. She eyed it suspiciously, waiting for the occupants to exit the vehicle, as she grabbed the gun from Y/N’s holster, checking the bullets and removing the safety.

As the doors to the car opened, two tall men exited from either door, shutting the doors behind them as they slowly walked towards her. The scent of Alpha, strong and overwhelming, carried on the breeze and the hairs on her neck stood on end. She stood straight, legs slightly wobbling, as she held the gun aloft, pointing it at the approaching men.

“I-I don’t want any trouble,” Jess stammered, her eyes flitting between the pair rapidly.

They both raised their hands defensively, looking between her and Y/N’s unconscious body, “We aren’t going to hurt you,” the shorter of the two spoke, his short brown hair glistening with blonde highlights in the afternoon sun, “Do you need help?” he asked, his voice deep but gentle.

Jess involuntarily sniffed at the air, sensing the taller of the two was an Alpha, the other most likely a Beta. Unlike most Alpha’s they had encountered, this one’s scent sent a wave of calm and peace over her, the combined scents of the pair making her think of her favorite things and a feeling of home. She shook her head, confused by the sudden feelings coursing through her, before glancing down at Y/N.

“M-my friend, she…she’s hurt. We’re just trying to find a shelter for the night,” she spoke as strong as she could, the gun still held in her hands, pointed at the pair.

“We have a place,” the taller of the two spoke, and his voice was like a symphony that sang to her veins, “It’s not far, about 50 miles from here.” he offered, stepping closer to Y/N’s body, “You two can stay with us if you’d like.”

Jess shook her head rapidly, tightening her grip on the gun.

“How about if we let you keep the gun on us the whole time?” the shorter man spoke, “You two can fit in the backseat. You can keep the gun pointed at us, shoot us if we do anything you don’t like, ok?”

Jess squinted her eyes repeatedly as she thought, finding her lack of food and water and the overexertion of their long trip starting to take its toll, “I-I don’t know,” Jess said, her voice sounding scared, “Y/N usually makes these kinds of decisions…”

“Y/N?” the taller one said, his eyes flitting to the body, “Is she your Alpha?” he asked, his tone soft but somehow slightly saddened.

Jess shook her head, “No. She’s my friend. She…she wasn’t affected by, b-by whatever this is.” Jess gestured to herself and them. They nodded, exchanging a glance before moving towards her once more.

“My name is Dean,” said the shorter one, “And that’s my brother, Sam.”

Jess smirked slightly, her eyes flitting to Sam as he bent to pick up Y/N, “I’m, uh, Jess.” she smiled. The pair smiled back warmly. Jess watched as Sam carefully carried Y/N to the backseat of the car, tucking her inside and shutting the door. Jess lowered the gun, still held between her hands as she made several wide steps around Dean, climbing in the backseat next to Y/N.


	2. Chapter 2

The car - or Baby, Jess came to learn - slowly made its way down a sparsely lit tunnel before passing through large open doors into a pitch-black room. Jess gripped the gun tighter in her hands as she struggled to get her eyes to focus in the darkness.

Dean put the car in park, turning off the engine, “I’ll get the lights,” he said to the other occupants, before vacating the vehicle. A moment later, the lights came to life, a loud ‘clunk’ as each overhead light clicked to life, revealing a large garage, several old vehicles parked along the sides.

“Holy shit…” Jess mumbled with wide eyes as she glanced around from inside the Impala. Curiosity striking, she opened the door and climbed out, sure to keep a hold of the gun just in case, “The hell is this place?”

“This is our home,” Dean said with a proud grin, “An old Men of Letters Bunker.” he gestured for her to follow, “I can give you a tour while Sam takes Y/N inside if you’d like? Or would you rather follow him to the infirmary?”

“I’m staying with Y/N,” she answered firmly. Hands gripping the gun securely, “I’m not leaving her side for a second.”

“Understood,” Dean nodded, holding open the door as Sam carefully maneuvered with Y/N in his hold, carrying her through the halls to the infirmary, Jess following closely behind, “We have electricity, running water, a kitchen, and plenty of food,” Dean explained as they walked.

“Whoa…” Jess mumbled, impressed, the sudden need for a hot shower almost overwhelming, “So…it’s a hidden safe haven here. I bet the concrete’s so damn thick they couldn’t track you down with scent either.”

Dean pulled out a chair, offering it to Jess as Sam laid Y/N on the clinic style chair, “This place was built to be a hidden fortress against the Supernatural, so yeah,” he chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, “Nothing’s getting in here, you can be sure of that.”

Jess nodded slowly, a lump forming in her throat. To say she was with two strangers, one of which was an Alpha, being here felt the safest she’d been in a hell of a long time. “You won the lottery with this place.”

“We’re Legacies,” Dean said, that proud grin still gracing his face, “We sort of inherited this place. It may seem a bit…industrial, but we’ve got great water pressure and plenty of comfy beds, so…” he shrugged.

“Dean,” Sam called to his brother with a stern tone as he had removed Y/N’s tattered clothes and began examining her wounds.

Jess watched as Dean moved toward his brother and the two of them assessed Y/N’s injuries. They mumbled amongst themselves, just out of Jess’s earshot, “S-so is it bad?” she eventually asked in frustration, “Can you help her or not?”

Sam turned towards her, his mouth in a tight line, “Some of the wounds are infected,” he explained, “and she’s lost a lot of blood. We’re gonna have to do some stitches and redress the wounds. She’ll need to rest. Luckily, I think we have some antibiotics to help, but,” he glanced back at Dean before looking at Jess once more, “We might have to make a run for more supplies.”

“So, you go do your run then,” Jess said defensively, “As I said, I’m not leaving her side. Y-you are going to help her right?”

“We’re gonna try,” Sam nodded, shuffling from foot to foot, “Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“W-we were just walking, doing our thing and trying to stick to the countryside, but we got jumped by a group when we decided to try scavenging. It…” her voice trailed to nearly inaudible and low, “It got…bad…”

“A group?” Sam asked, brow raised in curiosity, “Like a pack?”

She nodded, “Full mixed bag too. Two Alphas, two Betas, and an Omega looking to…expand their numbers.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sam’s mouth, “You took on a whole pack? Just the two of you? I’m impressed.”

“Heh,” she shrugged and scratched the back of her head, “You gotta adapt right? Survival of the fittest now and well…Y/N does most of the work…I’m…not all that great but I can swing a hatchet around pretty neatly.”

“I bet,” he smiled widely, “Are you okay? Do you have any injuries we should take care of?” his tone changed as he showed genuine concern for her.

“I-I’m fine,” she answered quickly, “Just some bumps and bruises. I’m more concerned about Y/N.”

Y/N groaned and shifted, wincing as Dean peeled back a bandage that had stuck to a particularly nasty bite wound, “Jess?” she grumbled, eyes fluttering open.

“Y/N!” Jess gasped, attention quickly latching onto her friend. She scooped Y/N’s hand into her own and squeezed tightly, “You’re okay, we’re okay. We’re in this big super safe hideout and Sam and Dean say they’re gonna patch you up. All right?”

Y/N’s eyes finally opened at Jess’s words, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings before landing on the green-eyed man standing beside them. Y/N gasped, taking the gun Jess still held loosely in her hand and cocking back the hammer as she pointed it at Dean, “Who are you?” she demanded harshly.

“Y/N!” Jess hissed, “C’mon I’m like…eighty percent sure these guys might be…okay.”

“Relax,” Dean raised his hand defensively, “I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam. We found you both in the middle of the road and you were KO. So we brought ya back here where it’s safe. That’s all that’s going on.”

“You’re fucking Alphas, that’s what you are!” Y/N growled in disdain, holding the gun tighter, “Jess, what the Hell?!” she hissed.

“Sam is,” Dean nodded, “I’m Beta, I guess, but we’re not asshats. We keep ourselves to ourselves in the Bunker and try to take out the rest of the other crap that’s in the world. We are trying to help. Had you been left out there, you would’ve been dead for sure.”

Y/N looked at Jess who nodded reassuringly. Y/N sighed, handing the gun back to Jess and dropping her head back against the headrest. “Alright,” she sighed, “thanks, I guess. Patch me up and we’ll be on our way.”

“Okay,” Jess clutched Y/N’s arm with a very stern expression as her voice dropped to a whisper, “Th-they got hot water here. Beds. Electricity. I was thinking…well, just for a couple of days or something?”

Y/N thought it over, shifting on the seat and wincing at her injuries. She knew she needed the respite to heal or they’d never make it. “Ok,” she nodded stiffly, “Just ‘til we’re healed up, okay?” she gave a small smile to her companion.

“Okay,” she nodded with a beaming grin, “Thank you.”

Y/N turned to Dean, pointing a finger with a warning glare, “You or your brother come near her, and I won’t hesitate. Got it?” she said firmly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean said as he and Sam shuffled in intimidation, “You guys take as long as you need, no rush.”

After having been patched up, the brothers showed the girls to the bathroom, where they both took exceedingly long, hot showers, washing away the grime from months on the road. After changing into clean clothes, they found their way to the kitchen, thanks to the turn-by-turn instructions provided to them previously. The smell of fresh, hot food greeted them as they crossed the threshold into the industrial kitchen.

“Oh my God,” Jess hummed, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed in the smell, “Actual food. Proper stuff that’s not just some lukewarm can…Did I die and go to heaven?”

“Glad you like it,” Dean smirked, “We managed to gather pantry items on supply runs and a few wild game out here too for fresh meat,” he shrugged, “It’s not Heaven, but it’s certainly better than the alternative.” he chuckled to himself.

Y/N chuckled, looking over at Jess, “Remember that time, in Tennessee, when I was trying to teach you to shoot and you missed by a mile, but ended up nabbing us that rabbit?” she laughed, remembering.

“Excuse me!” Jess pretended to protest, “I was so aiming for it. Sometimes you just…got it. You know?” she couldn’t stifle a giggle through her lies.

Sam and Dean joined in the chuckle, finding their laughter and joy infectious.

“You did good,” Y/N nodded, “We ate well that night,” she smirked.

“We have a shooting range here if you guys want to practice,” Dean offered with a shrug.

“Damn this place really has everything,” Jess shook her head in awe, “I might have to take a trip down there.”

“So is this some kind of secret Government thing?” Y/N asked, looking between the brothers, “Are you all trying to figure out this fallout and a cure or something?”

Dean sighed, glancing at Sam who nodded in return. They took it in turns to explain everything. Everything. Who the Men of Letters were, to the existence of Monsters and the entire hunting community.

“So…not exactly Government,” Dean shrugged, “But yeah, we’re pretty interested in trying to fix this thing.” It’s what we do.”

“From what you’ve said,” Y/N sighed, shaking her head and still trying to grasp what she’d just learned, “you deal with Supernatural things. This was biological warfare. That seems way out of your range of…expertise.” she said with a raised brow.

“Not exactly,” Sam said, shifting in his seat and placing his forearms on the table, “This whole Alpha and Omega thing…we’ve seen it before, sort of.” he said, glancing at Dean and shifting uncomfortably, “In, uh…in werewolves.” he said with a wince as if speaking the words hurt.

“W-Werewolves?” Jess raised an eyebrow and grimaced, “So you’re saying this behavior that everyone has slipped into is typical of fucking Werewolves!?”

“It’s not just behavior,” Sam corrected, focusing on Jess, “it’s biological, physical too. It’s like a genetic level change.” he explained, “We’ve been reading all we can on werewolves from the archives and Library. I recently started in on this study the Men of Letters did on werewolf husbandry-”

“Dude,” Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Too much too soon.”

“My head hurts,” Jess whined, stretching her arms up and rising from her seat, “I don’t know about you Y/N, but I am just dying to just go get an actual nights sleep in a real bed!”

“I’ll show you to your rooms,” Dean said, rising from his seat.

“Uh, one room will be fine.” Y/N said, glancing sideways at Jess before noticing the quizzical looks from the brothers, “I’m not about to leave an unmated Omega unattended.” she said firmly.

“Yeah,” Jess agreed with a firm nod, “One room.”

The brothers exchanged a glance before Dean gave a curt nod, gesturing for them to follow her. Sam watched as they left the room, taking an unnoticed sniff of the air as they passed, confusion passing over him at Y/N’s lack of scent and Jess'…delectable scent.

Dean lead the girls to a vacant room not too far away from the kitchen but far enough from his and Sam’s. He threw the door open. “It’s not much,” he said with a shrug, “But I’m sure it beats a crappy tent on the damp ground.”

Y/N looked around the room, taking in the sparse furnishings and the bed with clean sheets. She saw their backpacks on the floor by the desk, “Thank you,” she said, offering her first genuine smile, “For helping us.”

“S’cool,” he nodded reassuringly, “As I said, it’s what we do. Get some rest.”

As the door closed behind them, Y/N let out a long sigh, letting her shoulders slump slightly, “Well, at least we have a bed.” she smiled at Jess.

“Are you kidding me!?” Jess squealed with glee, charging for the bed and diving into it. She giggled, turning over and splaying out in the middle of the mattress like a starfish, “This is the fucking greatest!”

“Alright, Omega,” Y/N teased with a chuckle, checking the clip on her pistol and flicking the safety on, tucking it under one of the pillows, “Scootch.” she playfully demanded, pushing Jess to the side.

“Don’t call me _thaaat_ ,” Jess whined, allowing herself to be shoved across, “It…weirds me out. I hate being a damn Omega…”

“Yeah,” Y/N scoffed, laying an arm over Jess to spoon her, “That’s why you get all warm and fuzzy every time I say it.” she teased, “You’re lucky I’m not an Alpha or you would’ve been mine already.” she laughed.

“Heh…” Jess’s cheeks burned immensely and she buried her face into the pillow, “Shut up.”

Dean laughed silently outside the door as he listened to them settling in before making his way back to the kitchen, “Hopefully they’ll get some decent sleep.” he mumbled to Sam, pulling two beers from the fridge, “I’m not looking forward to the day these are all gone.” he looked sadly at his bottle before taking a swig.

“You’re not kidding,” Sam agreed, nursing his bottle and twisting the cap off, “So…you noticed something weird? Like…I can’t get a read on Y/N at all.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah. I don’t think she was affected. Maybe she wasn’t near a blast zone when it happened?” he shrugged, “Jess though…she smells…nice.” he said quietly, almost to himself.

Sam growled lightly in his throat before his eyes went wide and he shook his head, “Uh…sorry. Don’t…don’t know what that was.” he mumbled.

“Damn Sam!” Dean reeled back slightly in shock, “The hell’s gotten into you? Pull yourself together. Like we keep saying, we’re better than this thing okay?”

“She does smell really good,” Sam whispered, staring at his bottle.

“Okay,” Dean nodded tentatively, “So we’re agreed. J-just leave it at that.”

Y/N woke, feeling more refreshed than she remembered being in a long time. She shuffled, laying on her back and looking over at Jess who had somehow moved to the middle of the bed, “Hey,” Y/N sleepily grumbled, “Bed hog…wake up.” she poked her lightly.

“Nuh-uh,” Jess whined, swiftly rolling and taking the blanket with her. It rolled around her in resemble a burrito, “Nope. Never leaving.”

Y/N groaned, sitting up and stretching with a yawn, “You know, in about a week you’ll be bedridden when your heat hits again.” she warned, knowing how much Jess suffered the first heat she had several months back, “You should get out of the room while you can.”

“Do you have to remind me?” Jess groaned, suddenly sitting up with flushed cheeks, “A-are we leaving here before that happens?”

“I don’t know,” Y/N shook her head with a sigh, “I’m not too keen on the idea of you going into heat with Alphas around. S’too dangerous. But we also don’t know what could be out there.” she looked at Jess reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

A small whimper passed Jess’s lips as her mind flashed back to previous events of Y/N’s help. She clutched her thighs together tightly.

“I’m gonna see if I can make some of this coffee we found,” Y/N said, digging in her backpack and pulling out the grounds. “Come with?”

Jess nodded, rubbing her eyes and unsheathing herself from the blanket burrito. They walked the halls towards the kitchen and Jess’s nostrils came alive. Alpha, her brain cooed, and she shook her head rapidly as they entered the kitchen.

Sam stood at the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup, before his back went straight, nostrils flaring as he smelled Jess approaching long before he heard or saw her. He turned slowly, his shoulders tense, as he sniffed the air. He could smell a hint of arousal coming off of her and his grip on the cup tightened as he narrowed his eyes at Y/N beside her.

“Morning,” Y/N yawned, “Ooh, you have coffee. I brought some too.” she smiled, before taking in Sam’s appearance. She swiftly backed up, protectively placing Jess behind her as they both took in the sight of Sam.

“S-Sam?” Jess stuttered, her hairs standing on end, sensing the thick pressure in the air, cheeks suddenly feeling hot as she watched him, “E-everything okay?”

Y/N moved an arm behind her, resting on Jess reassuringly and Sam growled, taking a step forward. As she eyed the doorway, wondering if they could make it back to their room, Dean appeared, eyes half-closed before the overbearing scents of Alpha, Omega, arousal, possessiveness, and a tinge of fear forced him to be alert, taking in the scene before him.

“Sam,” Dean said in a low and warning tone, approaching his brother cautiously, “Maybe you should take that to your room?” he suggested, nodding at the coffee cup in his hands.

Sam could feel his hands shaking, wanting to strike Dean aside, his impulses screaming too. He clenched his jaw, grabbing his mug and hurrying from the room before he lost total control.

“Holy shit…” Jess gulped, the thickness of the air depleting as distance was put between her and Sam.

“You okay?” Y/N asked, seeing Jess’s skin flushed, her breathing heavy, “You’ve never reacted like that around an Alpha before…”

“Trust me, I’m just as freaked as you are,” Jess mumbled, her heart thudding hard in her chest, “I-I don’t know what happened…”

“Why don’t you two sit down,” Dean pointed at the kitchen table, “I’ll get the coffee.” he offered, looking over them as if he was studying them before making the cups and bringing them over, sitting across the table from the pair, “How do you feel?” he asked Jess, sipping at the mug, “Like…specifically.”

Jess was bunched up in her seat, holding her knees to her chest as her cheeks persisted to burn. She could smell Dean strongly from the other side of the table. It was enough to send her head swimming, even feeling a small flutter deep in her belly. It was complete small fry to what just happened with Sam though. She could still feel the after-effects of it, unable to shake his scent from her nose, even being able to detect just how far away he was from them. It stunk, and it was addictive.

“Oh God…” she whined, feeling her body temperature slowly rise and sweat forming on her brow, “I th-think….”

Dean sniffed the air subtly, catching the notes of her heat starting up. He cleared his throat, adjusting slightly in his seat as he looked between the girls, “He set off your heat.” he said, almost in awe, “I read something about that. Uh, wolves that are compatible can set off each other’s cycles, sort of…pushing them together?” he said, a little high pitched on the end.

“E-each others?” Jess panted, before wincing slightly at a cramp in her belly, “S-so if I’m like this, he could be…?”

“A rutting Alpha,” Y/N finished with a grimace. She closed her eyes, swearing under her breath before looking back at Jess, “Come on,” she said, getting up from her seat and helping Jess up, “We’re leaving.”

“You can’t go out there!” Dean protested, “An Omega going into heat is gonna do nothing but attract a whole world of shit your way, you must know that?”

“We’ve managed her heats out there before,” Y/N said, irritated, “I can’t take a chance that she might be okay, trapped underground, with a damn rutting Alpha!” she huffed angrily at Dean.

His eyes narrowed as he stared down Y/N, his instincts rising to the fight, “I can handle my brother,” he said in a dangerously low tone, “You. Cannot. Go out there.” he ordered.

“Don’t pull that machismo crap on me!” Shannon turned on him, squaring off, “You are not an Alpha.”

“I am the eldest and this is my house, which means this is my pack,” he growled back at her. Part of his mind was screaming at him that he was acting insane. It confused him, the rush of protectiveness swarming over him. But he wasn’t an Alpha. So why was he acting like one?

“I dunno Y/N,” Jess shook her head in panic, “If Dean really can hold Sam off, then this really is the safest place to be… I don’t wanna be cooped up in a damn tent through this again.”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Y/N rubbed Jess’ arms soothingly, before turning back to Dean, “You keep your brother on a damn short leash!”

“Deal,” Dean nodded, “You got it.”

After Dean was sure Y/N and Jess were safely in their room with the door locked behind them, he made his way to Sam. He rushed in his room, without bothering to knock, and threw the door shut behind him, huffing angrily, “What. The Fuck. Was that?!” he demanded. “What happened to us being better than all of that? Being in control?”

“I can’t help it, Dean,” Sam suddenly roared, “I-it’s never happened to me like that before. She came in and I just started losing it. I can still smell her now!” He pulled his hands through his hair.

Dean sighed, relaxing a little as he saw how much Sam was affected, “You should know,” he hesitated, wondering if he should tell him, “You…may have set off her heat.”

“Wh-what?” Sam asked with wide eyes, an involuntary rumble in his throat made him grit his teeth, “What the hell am I supposed to do!? Is this for real? She only just got here! D-do I leave? Get as far away as possible?”

“I don’t know, Sam,” Dean sighed, “You’re going into a rut as well. I can smell it on you. You go out there and you’re likely to beat some dumb Alpha into a bloody pulp! God forbid you come across some Omega…” he shook his head, not wanting to think of the repercussions, “I wouldn’t let them leave. I don’t think it’s smart for you to go either.”

“S-so we’re just going to wait it out?” Sam shook his head in disbelief, “An Omega in heat and a rutting Alpha trapped in the same building. Dean, this is not a good idea, surely?”

“Oh, I’ll chain your ass in the dungeon if I have to.” Dean said sternly, “Y/N will take care of Jess. Apparently, they’ve done this a few times.” Sam glared at Dean, squaring his shoulders at the thought of someone touching his Omega. He shook his head, wondering where the hell that came from. “I promised I’d keep you away,” Dean added, ignoring Sam’s glare, “So keep it together. And if you think you can’t, tell me. You don’t want to do something you’ll regret, Sam.”

Sam nodded in agreement, clutching his head in his hands as he sat on the end of his bed, rocking back and forth to try and rid himself of the nervous energy that was building up inside of him. “I will,” he said, his voice sounding wrecked and weak. Dean nodded apprehensively before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him, and hoping the next few days would be relatively uneventful.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s she doing?” Dean asked Y/N as they sipped at their coffee in the kitchen. It had been three days since they’d arrived at the Bunker and neither Dean nor Y/N had gotten much sleep as they kept guard over their respective charges.

“She’s…okay,” Y/N nodded, “The fever seems to have broke, finally,” she gave a sigh of relief, “But I…I wasn’t able to help her much…” she shrugged, chancing a glance at Dean and seeing him bite his lip momentarily. She rolled her eyes with a scoff, sipping from her mug once more.

“So were you two a thing? Like, before all of this?”

“No,” Y/N shook her head, “I was in the Appalachians in western Virginia when I found her. There were these two Alpha dicks that had her cornered and I helped her out.”

“You didn’t even know her and you squared off against two Alphas?” Dean smirked as she responded with an exaggerated ‘yep’. “Heh…sounds about right,” he mumbled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Y/N grew defensive, her muscles tensing. Dean had quickly begun to realize she was hot-tempered and quick to a fight, much like himself. Just one of the many things he learned they had in common.

“Just that I would’ve done the same thing.” he gave her a small smile, watching as she relaxed slightly once more, “You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were an Alpha.” he chuckled.

“Nah, just my winning personality,” she mocked with a grin.

“Hey,” a tired and sheepish voice announced and the pair turned to see a disheveled Sam enter the kitchen. Y/N’s hand immediately moved to sit against the gun on her thigh, which she was never without.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean greeted, side-eyeing Y/N with caution, “How’re you doin’?”

“Ugh, I think it’s pretty much passed,” Sam grumbled, grabbing a coffee and moving to sit beside his brother, “Feel pretty exhausted, to be honest.”

“Yeah well, rut’s are a bitch,” Dean grumbled, patting Sam on the back who choked on his coffee momentarily from the impact before nodding.

“I’m sorry,” Sam spoke up after a short while, looking at Y/N, “For the way I reacted. I didn’t mean to and I swear I’d never hurt you two…” he looked so forlorn, his eyes showing genuine remorse, looking like a sad puppy and it immediately melted Y/N’s heart.

“I-I know it wasn’t exactly your fault,” she stammered, trying to reciprocate the politeness, her hand hesitantly moving from her thigh to join the other around her mug, “But thank you, you know, for containing it. I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

Sam smiled, feeling relieved that they could move past it. He just wondered if Jess would be as forgiving.

“Jess is…she’s still a little out of it,” Y/N explained, “Her fever broke, but she’s still deep in it. Nothing seems to be helping.” she sighed, clearly worried.

“You…helped her before?” Sam asked, forcing himself to be reasonable and shut out the Alpha in him.

“Well, yeah,” Y/N breathed out, “It was hell for her going through that. And we quickly realized some things that made her feel better. I found her, helped her, took her under my wing. So it’s my responsibility to take care of her, you know?” she shrugged, “At least…it was.” she mumbled under her breath.

Y/N had spent some time over the last few days reading several books Dean had given her so she could learn more about these new genetic dynamics. The more she learned, the more grateful she was that she didn’t seem to be affected by it. But she also knew, after seeing what happened with Sam and Jess, that one day, Jess would have her Alpha and wouldn’t need her anymore. If Sam and Jess decided to mate, Y/N would leave her to her new life and continue back in the world on her own. It wouldn’t be her place to take care of Jess anymore.

“She looks after you too,” Sam reassured her with a smile, “She kept that gun pointed at us the entire time when we first brought you guys here. So, I think she feels responsible for you too? I think it’s safe to say you come as a package.”

“For now,” Y/N agreed with a tight smile, “I was thinking,” she shifted, quick to change the subject, “There’s gotta be people looking into this whole thing, right? CDC or maybe some unaffected people trying to find a cure or something? Maybe we should try to find them. Is there a cure for…the werewolf thing? Maybe that could help here too.”

“Not really,” Sam shuffled uncomfortably, “Reversing anything to do with Werewolves requires the sire’s blood and… with the bombs and everything… It would just be impossible to narrow it down.”

“Okay,” Y/N drug out the word, getting somewhat irritated, “But maybe the CDC or scientists could find a way to repair the damaged genes in people? Remove the mutation? Or reverse it somehow?” her voice raised in pitch with each question. “There have to be people working on this, right?” her brows raised, looking between them.

“Y/N,” Dean began, speaking gently, “Millions of people died in the initial blasts, millions more didn’t survive the change, and with the Alpha fights and ruts…” he shook his head, “There’s not a whole lot of level-headed people left, you know?”

“I know about the deaths,” she glared at Dean, “I know them firsthand, but this can’t just be the way it is now. You guys said you save people, so what are you doing to fix this?!” she roared, standing and slamming her fists into the table beneath her, her skin flushing as she took on the appearance of a foreboding Alpha as her anger got the better of her.

“We’re trying,” Dean argued, “We’ve been researching just trying to pinpoint what the fuck it actually is!”

“And we broadcast messages out,” Sam followed up, “Radio signals, freaking morse code, trying to reach out to anyone and see what’s being done but…” his shoulders slumped, “There’s just nothing.”

“Then try harder! Give me something to do, let me help. I can’t just sit around and watch people I care about die or watch humans turn into wolves or whatever the hell this thing is doing to people.” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Feel free,” Dean raised his arms and gestured around them, “Hit the books, find whatever it is we’re missing. You’re welcome to it, ‘cause we’re on the brink of giving up.”

Y/N relaxed slightly, looking between them, “Have you guys been trying this whole time?” she asked in shock, “We really are screwed then.” she sighed, feeling more hopeless than ever before.

“Not necessarily,” Dean countered but his face expressing hopelessness, “We could find something eventually…or…maybe this is just how it is now…and we learn to live with it?”

“I’m gonna go check on Jess,” she sighed, “I’ll read some more, see if I can find anything…” she shrugged, heading out the kitchen.

In Jess and Y/N’s room, it was dark. Any lights felt like a damn migraine. Jess was bunched in the sheets, head groggy and irritable as wave after wave of persistent cramps attacked her belly. She had the sheets bunched in between her thighs, her instincts making them rub over them for any sort of friction.

“Fuck meeee,” she growled, wanting to pull her own hair out, “C’mon body! Enough already!”

“Tried that, didn’t work,” Y/N smirked, closing the door behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jess. She placed the back of her hand against Jess’s forehead and cheek, feeling her temperature rising once more, “I don’t understand. It was going away.” Y/N said worriedly.

“I think that’s just ‘cause I’m getting pissed off,” Jess huffed, shuffling to sit back against the headboard, her hair a ragged mess from doing nothing but writhe about in bed for days. Her eyes shot in Y/N’s direction as a new scent brushed past her nostrils, “You’ve been near them…” she mumbled, smelling the brother’s scents lingering on her skin.

Y/N’s eyes went slightly wide, hearing Jess’s slightly accusing tone, “I had coffee in the kitchen with them, yeah,” she said, “We were talking about this whole thing, you know? They’ve been doing research since the start and aren’t any closer to finding a cure.” she sighed, “This might be the new normal.”

“N-no,” Jess stuttered shaking her head in panic, wincing as another cramp jolted in her belly, “This can’t be the new normal. I-I can’t do this! Y-you come in here having just been in the same room as them a-and-” another cramp and she whined, balling herself up and gritting her teeth.

“I-I’ve been reading, while you’ve been in and out of it. And I think this heat is so bad because you and Sam…are like, intended mates or something?” she said with a shrug, “Maybe…maybe if Sam comes and checks on you, it might, I dunno, make you feel better or something?”

“You talking about all that…’ True mates’ crap? I thought that was just rumor, someone trying to spin some weird romanticizing on the whole thing?” she sunk back down into the bed, pulling the sheets near clear over her head to hide her burning cheeks, “I don’t know hun…But if he comes in here, I know that I…I’ll just…a-and I don’t even know him!”

“Well, I mean, it’s just sex, right?” Y/N chuckled, “He’s a good looking guy and he seems nice enough.” she encouraged, “Besides, it’s not like you’re marrying the guy or anything.”

“Are you serious!?” Jess squeaked from under the sheets, “I came running into the damn woods in the first place to avoid getting fucked by random guys.”

“Okay, well, I mean, you let me help you and to be fair you didn’t know me all that well…” she shrugged again.

There was a whimper and the sheets shuffled as Jess felt her hairs stand on end just at the recollection, “Th-that’s different!”

“Your stubbornness is what’s gonna keep you in pain, you do know that right?” she sighed, “I tried helping you and for some reason, it’s not working this time. And I think it has to do with Sam.” she pressed.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jess whined, the sheets shuffling again as she curled up tightly, “D-don’t even say his name. Fuck…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Y/N groaned, heading for the door, “Sit here and whine then. I’ll come to check on you later.” she left in a huff, pissed at Jess’s stubbornness, but also worried for her. The heat was bad, and it was only seeming to get worse. Despite her wanting to go it alone, she decided talking to Dean alone might be worth a shot. She made her way back to the kitchen, happy to see them still sitting there talking.

“Hey, Dean?” Y/N peeked her head around the doorframe, cautious to keep a distance in case Sam could smell Jess all over her, “Uh, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously before he nodded at Sam and headed in her direction. As he got closer his eyes went slightly wide, “God Damn,” he shook his head, clearing his throat and shuffling, “S-she’s getting worse isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Y/N swallowed thickly, “I mean, I think even I’m starting to be affected.” she chuckled, wiping a hand over her brow, “I can’t help her. Nothing I’m doing is helping her, Dean, and her fever…” she shook her head, “I tried convincing her to, you know, maybe have a go with Sam but she refused. It’s not like she’s marrying the guy or anything…just something to maybe take the edge off.”

“Sweetheart.” Dean looked at her seriously, “I get what you mean, but that is not how it works. There are too many possible repercussions. He could get her knocked up, h-he could freaking claim her, I’ve seen what this thing can do and it drives people fucking nuts.”

“Dean, if her fever gets any higher…” she choked on her words, “What do we do?” then her eyes suddenly lit up as she got an idea, “What about you? You don’t seem to be affected by it like Sam is. Couldn’t you control yourself and help her?” she shrugged shyly.

“What?” he looked at her in total bewilderment, “ No!”

“Why not? Is she not your type or something? This could help her!” Y/N pleaded before another thought occurred to her, “Wait…are you gay?”

“Will you just shut up a second!?” Dean snapped, rubbing his forehead with a sigh, “It’s not that trust me. Last few days, while you’ve been watching over her, I’ve been watching over him. Just trust that…I am very aware that if I so much as go anywhere near her like that…he’s probably gonna end me.”

Y/N looked him over, taking in his words, before she pursed her lips and nodded, “Okay. Then…plan B.” she said, making her way back into the kitchen. She grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge, walking to the table where Sam sat, knowing he could smell Jess all over her, “Hey, uh…Jess is getting kind of bad, so she and I are gonna lockdown in the room for a while if ya get me…” Y/N started, giving him a smirk and a wink, hoping to get a reaction out of Sam.

His jaw clenched as the scent swam up into his head, he shuffled in his seat, trying to keep his cool as he looked back up at Y/N, “I uh…I thought you said she was getting better before? W-what’s changed?”

“Dunno,” Y/N sighed, “But it came back with a vengeance and she seems worse than before. Gotta do something, right?” she smiled tightly at him, “Anyway, I guess I’ll catch up to y’all when I get a break.” she turned, preparing to leave the room and giving a wink to a bewildered Dean who stood, jaw slack in the doorway.

A thick silence filled the room as both boys processed images that flooded their minds. Dean cleared his throat again, quickly moving to sit and flick the pages of the book he studied.

“Are they really gonna…” Sam trailed off, his eyes still glued to where Y/N previously stood. He felt a sweat building on his skin, an itch in his muscles, as his scent began to blossom once more, his nearly finished rut revamping.

“Yup, I think so…” Dean nodded quickly, before looking up at his brother. Seeing Sam’s stance made him jump to alert, “Hey, Hey! Back down there big guy, the girls have it covered, okay?”

“She shouldn’t be touching her,” Sam sneered possessively.

“SAM!” Dean bellowed, his voice on par with a roar, “I said back down! They’re both free women who can touch whoever the hell they damn want!”

“You don’t get it, Dean!” Sam roared back, now standing at his full height, “Every pump of my veins is screaming Mine. Mine. MINE. It’s like my body is drifting towards her and I keep fighting it and it’s fucking killing me!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Dean growled, frustration building in his guts. He kept wondering why the hell Y/N pulled a stunt like that, like she’s deliberately set Sam off, “I don’t know Sam but we gotta keep doing what we do! Keep fighting it, it’s gonna pass eventually surely!?”

“Really?” Sam scoffed, “‘Cause I’m pretty sure earlier you were trying to convince Y/N that this was the new normal…remember?” Sam tugged at his hair as he paced the kitchen, “This isn’t like that time we ran into those Omegas in Nevada, Dean. We were able to control that. The urge was there…but not like this, man. This is different.”

“Trust me, I’m hearing you loud and clear,” Dean pleaded for Sam’s understanding, “But we both know what could happen if you give in to it. There’s obviously something more going on ‘cause I’m not feeling it half as bad as you are. So if you can’t hold it in, I’m fucking holding you back.”

“Then put me in the fucking dungeon, Dean,” Sam challenged, his arms out at his sides.

“No!” Dean yelled in defeat, “I shouldn’t have to do anything like that! You just gotta fight through it, Sam!”

“You don’t understand. You’ll never understand because you aren’t an Alpha!” Sam growled back at him. “Fuck this, and fuck you! I’m out!” Sam rushed off to his room to hastily pack a bag, deciding that leaving the Bunker is the only way to avoid confrontation and his urges.

“Oh that’s where we’re going with this are we?” Dean scoffed, leaning on the doorframe outside of Sam’s room, “The whole, True Mates thing and Intended,” Dean chuckled shaking his head, “From what I read, those guys get super possessive like, damn. If they thought someone was jerking their girl off, they would shut that shit so fast and not waste half the time arguing with their brother. So you’re talking outta your ass.”

In a flash, Sam had Dean pinned against the wall, his shirt balled in his fists as he growled, baring his teeth, “You told me to stay away!” Sam roared, “So I am trying to do that because you apparently are thinking more clearly than me, right?” he said, with an added slam of Dean’s back against the wall.

“Someone reminded me that we may just have to accept things the way they are,” Dean shoved Sam back with a glare, “And you’re really fucking annoying me while you’re like this. Y/N’s right, need to get it out of your damn system.”

“What do you mean Y/N’s right?” Sam huffed, eyes narrowed, “Did you two plan this?!”

“I wouldn’t go as far to say planned, I’m just,” he shrugged, “I dunno what else to do, you’re both being unbelievable.”

“Just…let me see her,” Sam whined, “Maybe, just sitting with her and talking…maybe it’ll make it better?”


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N sat next to Jess on the bed, helping her sit up against the headboard and sip from the water bottle. Jess had stripped down to just a t-shirt and panties as the heat was getting to be too much. Y/N tried, again, to ease her pain, but Jess forcefully pushed her away, Y/N’s touch feeling all wrong.

“Jess?!” Sam’s voice bellowed down the hall from their room and Y/N’s eyes went wide.

“In or out?” She asked Jess, ready to barricade the door if need be. Jess was already pissed when Y/N had confessed to her what she attempted to do.

Jess’s whole body practically jolted as all her nerve endings sprung to life at the sound of his voice. She could smell him already, her mind swimming as she got drunk off it. Her thighs clamped together around nothing and she lurched forward with a whine at another painful cramp.

She stared at the door, knowing he was mere moments away from crashing through it and a small whisper fluttered over her lips, “…Alpha…”

The door flung open, bouncing against the wall as Sam stood, filling the doorway, his fists clenched at his sides, chest heaving with harsh pants of breath. “Omega,” he breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed as he took a deep lungful of the saturated air.

“Jess, you okay with this?” Y/N asked as Sam grabbed her by the arms, forcing her towards the door, “Get off of me, Sam!”

Jess watched on with wide eyes, a lump forming in her throat which she forcefully swallowed down. She quickly began to nod, “It’s fine, Y/N,” she called after them.

Sam flashed a victorious smirk down at Y/N as he forced her through the door. She tripped up slightly, harshly falling back into Dean who followed in the hallway. Sam quickly shut and locked the door, taking another deep breath before turning and seeing Jess sitting on the bed, her clothes drenched with sweat and slick.

He took several large steps to stand beside her, before falling to his knees beside the bed, his aggression fading into something softer as he looked at her, “Omega,” he whispered in a plea, hesitant to reach for her.

She drew in a long shaky breath, her hands fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. She could feel her heat radiating off her skin, the strong scent of him now in the room seemed to make it rise even higher. It felt…safe though. Now he was here, she didn’t want him to leave.

She tentatively raised a hand out to him, eyes almost fluttering as she whispered softly, “Alpha…”

A soft sigh of relief passed his lips as he reached out a hand, gently cupping the side of her face and she nuzzled into his palm, “I tried to stay away, to fight it,” he explained, feeling remorseful that he couldn’t, “I just had to be near you. And I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else touching you.”

“It’s okay,” she squeezed on his arm, a wash of calm starting to creep through her, “I shouldn’t have locked myself up. I’ve driven us both to fucking insanity.”

“Shh, not your fault,” he said gently, leaning up to rest his forehead against hers, “God, you’re burning up.” he gasped, feeling the heat of her skin almost burning him, “We should get you in a cold shower, try to bring down your fever.” he offered, desperate to take care of her. Before she could utter a word, Sam quickly stood, scooping her into his arms as he made his way to the door. He cracked it open, peeking into the hall and seeing Dean and Y/N were no longer there.

Tightening his hold on her, he made his way through the halls to the common bathroom, setting Jess down on a bench as he began setting the water temperature for her.

“S-Sam,” she chuckled, heart, fluttering still from having been scooped up like that, “You don’t have to do this, I’ll be okay.”

Sam helped her to her feet, cupping her face before tenderly pecking her lips, “I want to do this,” he clarified, “Let me take care of you.” he whispered against her lips.

She whimpered softly, leaning into him as her legs almost buckled from the small kiss. It sent a rush through her that caught her totally off guard, “O-okay,” she gazed at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

He smiled warmly at her before returning to the shower, checking the temperature once more before swiftly pulling his short over his head, his toned, muscular body revealed to her. She could see a light sheen of sweat across his skin as she shamelessly let her eyes trail over him. He smirked, beckoning her to him.

“Come here, beautiful,” he whispered reverently.

She huffed with a small giggle, cheeks burning red. It was like a damn magnet was pulling her to him, and any form of resistance she’d had was drained. She let herself walk to him, completely forgetting to remove her shirt in the process as it quickly started to get wet from the back spray.

A note of fear and hesitation worked its way into her scent and Sam smiled at her reassuringly, cupping her face once more, “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” he spoke soft but steady, “And I’m not about to take you in the shower for our first time,” he added with a smirk, “Just wanna relieve a little of your tension if you’ll let me.” he added in a whisper against her lips before kissing her tenderly, deeper and longer than before.

As she melted into the kiss, Sam’s hands drifted down her sides, reaching the hem of her shirt and slowly dragging it up the length of her body, breaking the kiss just long enough to whip it over her head and toss it aside.

She moaned softly into his mouth as they kissed, the second her t-shirt was gone she found herself pressing into him, burying her face into his shoulder, her body singing at the skin on skin contact.

Sam hummed in satisfaction, licking at her bottom lip for entrance. As she gasped, he gently teased his tongue against hers. He quickly removed his jeans, kicking them aside, leaving him in his boxer briefs as his hands found her hips, his fingers toying at the waistband of her panties before he nudged them down far enough for them to fall to the ground on their own.

With his tongue still twirling with hers, he turned, slowly backing her into the shower and pulling from the kiss as the lukewarm water cascaded down over her and she sighed at the cool feeling of it.

She leaned into Sam, clutching onto his shoulders as let the water fall on her. It was soothing and she hummed contently. Her eyes drifted up to Sam and smiled softly. She’s heard and sometimes even had the displeasure of witnessing what can happen when Alphas meet Omegas at the wrong moment. It was normally a brutal, primal instincts written affair, not this. This was the epitome of calm.

Sam grabbed the soap from the shelf and began washing Jess’s body, from her hair, down to her toes. She hummed from the feel of his hands wandering over her exposed skin. He took his time, exploring her, learning every curve and line, squeezing and massaging at intervals, and randomly sneaking little kisses and licks, looking up into her eyes each time with a smirk and to see that she was still okay.

After she was cleaned, Sam turned her under the water, pressing her back flush against his chest as his hands continued to run over her body. He brushed her hair aside, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent, leaving kisses and nips along her neck and shoulders. His hands moved to cup and knead her breasts and her back arched as her arousal began to climb to new heights.

He teased at her nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers until she was a panting mess, reduced to mere putty in his hands.

“That feel good, Baby?” he asked, his hot breath fanning across her shoulder. She managed a whimper that broke into a moan, her ass pressing against the hardening bulge she felt behind her. Sam moaned, nipping harshly at her shoulder, “Behave.” he warned teasingly and she whined petulantly in response.

He chuckled, his right hand trailing down over her stomach to cup her mound, massaging her slightly before teasingly running his fingers over her folds, completely avoiding any of the sensitive areas where she needed him the most.

As his fingers parted her folds, he gently brushed the tip of his index finger against her clit and her body jerked in response, a long groan emanating from her lips. Her hands reached up, tangling in his hair as she tugged, trying to work her hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. He obliged, running his finger down to her entrance and barely dipping inside to gather her slick, before coming back up to circle her clit in firm but gentle strokes. She gasped, already feeling herself about to fall over that edge and she begged for him.

“Sam, Alpha, please,” she whined, tugging his hair harshly. He growled, sucking a dark purple mark into the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he rubbed tight, fast circles over her clit, sending her careening into her climax. As soon as she peaked, he slid his hand down, pressing two long fingers into her wet core and they both sighed at the feeling.

Before she could even come down from her first high, Sam was working his fingers into her core, quickly finding that sweet spot within her and curling his fingers to work against it, fucking them in and out of her fluttering channel fast and hard. When his thumb found her clit, she buckled, and Sam’s other arm wrapped around her middle tightly, keeping her held up against him as he worked her through her second high in mere minutes.

“One more for me, Omega?” Sam asked, turning her in his arms and backing her against the cool tiles of the shower, the contrast to her heated skin causing her to gasp harshly.

“I-I don’t know if I can,” she breathed out, completely surprised and caught off guard by how quickly and easily he could make her come undone.

“Oh, I think you can,” he said in a low tone, a devilish smirk on his face as he dropped to his knees, hiking one of her legs onto his shoulder and smelling her slick with a deep groan, before his tongue peeked out, teasing along her dampened folds. “Fuck, you taste so good, Omega, so fucking sweet,” he hummed against her before burying his face in her center and eating her like it was his last meal.

She screamed, her sensitive core both protesting and relishing in the overstimulation he provided. His tongue proved even more deadly and accurate than his fingers had been and as he slid his long tongue inside of her cunt, she moaned, her hand tugging harshly on his hair as she begged for any sort of relief.

“Come on, Omega, cum on my tongue, Baby,” he urged before sucking her clit between his lips, his tongue flicking the bud as he worked his fingers back inside of her. She came screaming, her voice choking out as euphoria and relief washed over her in waves. As she came down from her high, Sam kissed every inch of skin he could reach on his way back to her lips. She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue and desperately clawing at him to bring him as close to her as possible.

“What about you?” she panted against his lips, one hand trailing down his stomach to cup him through his boxers. He gripped her wrist, pulling her hand from him and she whined in protest.

He smiled, pecking her lips sweetly, “Do you have any idea how hot you are?” he asked her, “Made me come in my pants like a fucking teenager,” he said, blushing slightly at the admission.

Jess blushed in return, ducking her head slightly as she took in what just happened. “Go get dried off,” Sam instructed, “I’ll clean up and then we can go to my room if you’d like?” Jess could do little more than nod and blush, obeying his gentle command. For the first time, she felt truly sated and could feel her heat dissipating.

After Sam finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist, taking her hand and guiding her to his room. Once inside, he pulled out a shirt and boxers, tossing them to her with a smirk as he dressed. He crawled into the bed, beckoning her to join him and she slid beneath the covers, tucking herself comfortably against his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her, “Sleep my sweet Omega.”

“I didn’t quite think this through,” Y/N grimaced, sipping on the glass of liquor Dean poured her as she tried, and failed, to block out the obscenely pornographic noises Jess was letting fly through the Bunker.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean sat back in his seat and scoffed, unable to focus on his book, “Didn’t exactly take them long did it?”

“Well, from what we’ve read, Dean, it’s a primal, instinctual sort of draw. Kind of hard to resist, I guess.” she shrugged before looking at him curiously, “You ever have a rut or an Omega thing?”

Dean shuffled in his seat with a stern frown before sighing, “I’ve…felt things,” he admitted, before rolling his shoulders, “But I’m not an Alpha, so I guess I only know the half of it.”

Y/N nodded, “Yeah, I don’t really know it either I suppose,” she sipped from the glass in thought, “I thought this whole thing was a freaking nightmare. But after seeing those two,” she shrugged, “Kind of romantic in a way, finding someone just for you?” she smirked.

“D’ya think that’s what it is then?” he asked her, “This whole… ‘intended’ thing that people talk about?”

“Based on what I’ve heard, what I’ve seen, and now those two? Yeah, I really think I do.” she smiled, “Not that I’ll ever know,” she sighed before perking up, “But I guess that gives you something to look forward to, right?”

“I’m Beta, just like you.”

“But you’re not though,” Y/N looked him over, “You’re different. Like you were in the process of becoming an Alpha and stopped or something, it’s peculiar. Maybe if you find your mate, you’ll fully present?”

“That’s if I even have an intended out there,” Dean shrugged, “World as it is, it’d be a surprise if there were many people left soon. They could be gone…” his words trailed somewhat before he crossed his arms and smirked, “Not that I buy into all that destiny bullcrap anyway. I make my own decisions.”

“You can drop the act,” Y/N chuckled, “I can see the far off sparkle in your eyes…” she teased, “You want it to be true.”

“Nuh-uh,” he pouted childishly, before smirking into his glass as he took a gulp, “Hey, so what? A guy can dream right?”

“I think dreams are more important than ever now,” she admitted with a surprisingly sober tone, “Something to keep you going through the dark, you know?” she smiled reassuringly at him, “Don’t worry, Dean. I’m sure you’ll find yours too, one day.”

“Yeah we’ll see,” he shrugged, “Should be focusing on fixing all this shit anyway.”

“About that,” Y/N said, sitting up straight in her chair, “Now that Sam and Jess…well…I figured maybe you could spare one of those extra vehicles in the garage? I could hit up some of the cities, see if anyone is working on a cure or made any leeway on this fiasco.”

“W-what you’re gonna take off?” Dean stared at her in shock, “Alone?”

“Well, yeah,” she shrugged, “I mean, Jess has an Alpha now, and with you three you have a pack. You’ll probably find your own Omega to settle with soon. I don’t really fit into that dynamic. And I could do a lot more in trying to fix this if I’m out there, you know?” she finished her drink, “I’ll give it a few days, make sure Jess is settled, and then head out. I think the CDC back in DC might be a good place to start.”

“That’s a hell of a trip to make alone though,” Dean countered, “Just s-something’s telling me it’s the wrong road to go down. What if we both go? Those two can hold the fort and we’ll stake out DC?”

“Aww, you’re worried about me. That’s sweet,” she joked with a laugh, “But seriously, what happened to the whole ‘pack leader’ spiel you were ranting about? You’re needed here.”

“Sam can handle himself just fine,” Dean chuckled, “I think I’m needed out on the road. Smoking hot bitch at my side as we kick ass and fix this thing.”

“Smoking hot bitch, huh?” she quirked a brow before chuckling, “I think someone’s just eager to get out there and find their Omega.” she countered teasingly, “I don’t mind if you wanna tag along. But leave that macho shit at the door, capiche?”

“Loud and clear,” Dean raised his hands defensively, “Now how do we tell the lovebirds?”

“So, listen,” Y/N said a few days later as the group sat at the breakfast table, “Now that you two are…getting comfortable, I was thinking it was a good time for me to go out and investigate this whole mutation thing.” Y/N said suddenly, Dean choking on his coffee as that was not the plan they had come up with. They had discussed, in length, a more subtle and gradual approach.

“Oh, you want us to go?” Jess looked at Y/N with wide eyes, “I mean…I was hoping to kinda talk you around into us staying here…” she mumbled the last statement, cheeks burning.

“You are staying,” Y/N clarified, looking between Sam and Jess, “You both are.”

“Jesus, Y/N, what happened to subtle?” Dean scoffed, looking over at her and she shrugged nonchalantly in response.

“B-but you can’t leave me,” Jess whimpered, “I need you, b-but…I can’t. Oh, fuck me this is messing with my head.”

“Sam’s your Alpha,” Y/N responded matter of factly, “You belong here with him. I tried explaining my plan to him,” she said, jutting her thumb at Dean, “but he won’t let me go it alone. So he suggested coming with while y’all settle into this…thing.”

“I think you two deserve a chance to explore this thing between you,” Dean added, trying to smooth it over as he looked to his brother.

“So…” Sam said quietly, narrowing his eyes at Dean, “You want to take off out there and expect us to sit on our asses here and do nothing to help?”

“Not exactly,” Dean mumbled, “I figured you could keep at the books, the radio signals, work that end while we work the field, ya know?”

“Look,” Y/N sighed, rubbing her temples, “I don’t much want this asshat with me on this trip, let alone a whole crew rolling deep into God knows whatever I come across.”

“I just…” Jess huffed a whine, “I’m a selfish brat and I don’t want to like…never see you again.”

“I’m not leaving forever,” Y/N laughed, “I’ll check back in, see how you’re doing, give y’all updates on whatever I find.” she sighed, seeing Jess’ heartbroken look, “It’s not you, ok?” she reassured her, “I just…I don’t fit in here, I’m not part of a pack or whatever. There’s a job to be done and I’d do it better with fewer …distractions.”

Jess shuffled on the spot uncomfortably, pouting slightly before she launched herself at Y/N, pulling her into a tight hug, “Please check-in, okay?” she begged, “Be careful, I know how much it sucks out there.”

“Which is exactly why I want you here, where it’s safe.” Y/N hugged her tighter, “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

“And you,” Jess pulled back from Y/N and shot Dean a glare, “You let anything happen to her, remember I’m back here, and I will shoot you in the dick.”

His eyes went wide before he smirked and nodded, “Promise.”

“Yeah, and what she said back at you,” Y/N pointed at Sam with a smirk.

“I’m gonna miss you so damn much,” Jess whined slightly, her shoulders slumping, “The hell am I supposed to do back here? I suck at research.”

“It’s not all bad,” Sam smiled warmly at her, “I have a few ideas on some research and experiments.” he chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” she narrowed her eyes with a smirk, “Exactly what’s that supposed to mean?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Exactly what I said. Research and experiments. You’ve got a dirty mind, Omega.” he chuckled, winking at her.

“Rude,” she huffed, her eyes scanning over the piles of books hastily scattered around, “Sounds a bit boring though…”

“Right, well, we’re gonna head out,” Y/N announced, “We’ll check in when we can. In the meantime,” she said, looking at Jess, “try to help out. I know it’s not interesting, but it’s necessary. And we need all the help we can get.”

“I knooow…” she drawled like a teenage brat before her eyes locked with Y/N and she smirked with a wink, “Don’t worry, I’m on it. You two just don’t get dead!”

“I can’t speak for pretty boy over here, but you know I’ll be fine.” she winked at Jess before heading for the garage, “So…I guess we’re takin’ this old thing?” Y/N said to Dean, gesturing to the Impala.

Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks, frozen with wide eyes. After seemingly taking a moment to catch his breath, he stared at Y/N in total disbelief, “D-did you just call Baby an old…” he stopped his words suddenly, covering his mouth and shaking his head, “This car,” he announced, holding his hands out like he was presenting it in a show, “This is the most beautiful car in the world!”

“A little overdramatic, doncha think?” Y/N scoffed, “It’s…pretty. But not very practical is all I’m saying.” she said as she climbed in the passenger seat.

”Not very practical,” he mocked under his breath before climbing in the driver’s side and patting the dashboard, “Don’t listen to her Baby,” he said to the car, “You’re just perfect.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, looking out the window as they took off, “Just warn me if you two need a minute alone.” she teased.

Dean’s shoulders shook as he chuckled, putting the keys into the ignition, “You’ll come around,” he said with a shrug, turning the keys and the engine roaring to life, “Everybody loves my Baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Dean!” Y/N screamed, being drug backward by her hair. They had run into a feral pack as they stopped to fuel up and scavenge supplies. The feral Alphas were harder to fight off than usual, catching them off guard and knocking Y/N over the head, making her struggle to stay conscious.

Dean was in the middle of delivering a fierce punch to one Alpha in the pack when he heard her voice cry. He quickly spun around and charged in her direction, “Y/N!” he roared, closing the distance quickly.

The Alpha dragging Y/N released her, throwing her behind him as he readied for the attack from Dean. He lashed out, Dean dodging the hit and striking his own, knocking the Alpha to the ground. The other Alpha lunged for Dean, tackling him from behind and wildly throwing hits. Y/N shuffled to her feet, grabbing her gun and firing a shot into the arm of the Alpha on top of Dean who retreated with a cry of pain. She aimed at the other Alpha, who charged, and she shot, landing a hit to his chest that had him dropping in a lifeless heap.

The air went quiet as the thud of the Alpha’s body falling to the ground seemed to make the chaos freeze. Some of the pack chose to run, a few stragglers shifted on their feet in confliction.

“Well c’mon then!” Dean snarled, placing himself in the center of everyone, “Anyone else wants a shot!? You think you can fucking stop us huh?” His chest heaved and he scowled, taking a moment to glare in the eyes off every single one of them.

Y/N held one hand against her side, a gaping wound causing her to fight losing consciousness as the other held her gun up, ready to shoot at any incomers. The remainder of the pack looked between the gun and the vicious Betas, before deciding to make a run for it, leaving the pair in the abandoned former gas station. As soon as the others were out of sight, Y/N heaved a sigh, dropping to her knees with a wince.

“Fuck, that sucked!” she whined, clutching at her side.

“You’re not fucking kidding…” Dean muttered as he hurried over to her, keeping a watchful eye on the exits in case the pack had a change of heart. Reaching Y/N he turned to check on her, seeing how damp and sodden the blood patch on her shirt had grown. “Son of a-” he grunted, before taking a deep breath, “Right, we need to get you out of here.”

He pulled his over-shirt off, pulling the sleeves around Y/N’s body so they covered the wound, and he tied the sleeves together as tight as he could, “Keep a hand on that,” he instructed her, gesturing to her side, “Lean on me, and we go one step at a time, just….don’t take too long about it.”

“Not my first rodeo, Dean,” she scowled, holding the shirt in place, “Just…need to get the first aid kit from the car and I’ll be fine,” she grunted.

Dean rolled his eyes, watching her stumble off ahead on her own, a slight tug on the corner of his mouth from a teasing smirk. He followed up after her, his eyes returning to scanning around them for any movement. Anyone that may have decided to try ambushing, he was ready for them. I just needed to make sure Y/N got back to the car.

After retrieving the kit, she sat in the passenger seat, checking her wound, “Go get the supplies we need,” she insisted, nodding her head back towards the building, “I’ll take care of this, then we can get back on the road. DC isn’t much farther out.”

“I’m not leaving you out here, alone in the open and injured,” Dean argued, leaning on the car and sighing heavily, “Then we just get the hell out of here.”

“Stop being such a stubborn ass,” she growled, finishing putting a bandage on the wound and tossing him his shirt back, “We stopped here for a reason. I got hurt. Big deal. Doesn’t change the mission, Dean.”

“You got the damn nerve to call me stubborn?” Dean practically gasped, choking out a laugh and shaking his head, “I mean, that’s just damn priceless. You wanna go back in there? Then we both go. No splitting up after that shit.”

“This is exactly why I wanted to go alone,” she huffed, making her way past him into the building, searching and gathering needed supplies, “At least the damn Omega listened. But you pigheaded Alphas…just do whatever you please!”

“I’m not an Alpha!“ he growled through clenched teeth. She kept insisting he was an Alpha, remarking on his scent and behavior. Dean had never had a rut, never experienced any symptoms like Sam had.

"Smell like one,” she huffed.

“Whoa whoa,” Dean arched up slightly, furrowing his brow, “Hold up now. Is that what this is? Just ‘cause you haven’t been affected by all this crap, you think you’re better than us? That we’re predictable?”

“I think those that were affected have become slaves to their biology and can’t manage to think straight anymore.” she growled through clenched teeth, “And I don’t think I’m better than you. I feel bad for what you’re going through. It’s not in your control. Which is why I’m trying to find a solution. So, can we just get this done, please? We’re too close to our goal to be brought down by bickering now.”

“Well you can’t fix everything alone,” Dean countered, “So accept help when it’s offered before you lose the chance to ever even accept it.” He grew somber towards the end of his statement, turning with a sigh and walking back to the building.

At Dean’s insistence, and because of Y/N’s injuries, they set up camp in the small building. Dean had locked down all entry points to the building, barricading them inside. If anything attempted to get in, he’d know it long before they succeeded. Y/N was curled up next to the small fire Dean made, his shirt wrapped around her body, as she struggled through a fitful sleep. He could see a bit of sweat forming on her face and hoped it was from the proximity to the fire and not the start of an infection.

After a short while, she began whimpering softly in her sleep. Dean drew closer, adjusting the shirt on her shoulders when it hit him. Her scent. She had a scent…

It took him aback for a moment, it was her scent but it was different. Something in the background that was slowly getting stronger, it was divine and addictive. He almost jumped in alarm as she suddenly jolted in her sleep, a small whine passing her lips, face glowing from sweat.

Y/N’s eyes shot open before settling on Dean and she grimaced as a small cramp rolled through her body. She sat up, pulling the shirt from her shoulders and wiping her brow, “I-I think those Alphas were sick or something,” she whined, “I’m not feelin’ so great.” As she sat up, a wave of her scent flowed to Dean and he stiffened, recognizing it for what it was Omega.

Dean clenched his jaw, blinking rapidly as her scent washed over him. He could feel his pulse thudding hard, his head growing fuzzy and a rumbling sensation in his guts. He quickly stood up, stepping away and taking a deep breath as he swallowed it all down, “Y-you,” he stuttered slowly, a low growl in the background of his voice, “You’re Omega.”

“What?” Y/N squeaked, rising to her feet on shaky legs, “You smell an Omega?” her eyes went wide, rushing to the windows to look out, “If you smell Omega, Alphas might not be far behind.” she swallowed hard, another cramp seizing her body, “Ugh…we should go…”

“You’re the Omega!!” Dean yelled, another wave of her scent hitting him as she rushed past to the window. It hit him so hard it nearly threw him back into the wall. ”A-and you’re driving me fucking nuts!” He gulped down another growl, panting for breath as he could feel his own blood pumping in his temple. His eyes went wide in realization. Whatever was happening, it forced her to turn Omega…and him Alpha.

“Dean,” she whined, moving to pack up their things and pausing at intervals to curl up from the pain, “It’s not me,” she protested, “I think that pack did something.”

She rushed passed him again and he cursed harshly under his breath, almost half keeled over himself as he fought whatever the hell was going on with him back. His body was screaming to the point it was almost deafening, and when she moved past him again…

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him as he glared into her eyes. His face was sweaty, eyes half-lidded as he took long slow breaths. “Mine…” he growled.

Her eyes went wide, before she pulled herself from his grasp, stumbling back from him and crying out as she aggravated her wound, trying to ignore how his touch caused whatever was going on with her to flare up worse, “D-Dean,” she pleaded with him, “You’re going into a rut. I-it’s not me…” she breathed in a panic, looking around for something to defend herself with, “You’re not thinking straight.”

“Oh c’mon look at you!” Dean yelled in frustration, forcing himself back into the wall despite every atom on his body wanting to be near her, “You’re in heat! Y-you set me off!”

“No!” she protested weakly, “I-I didn’t…you…I’m not anything, Dean, remember? You’re just seeing what you want to because you’re going into a rut!” she doubled over from another cramp, whining at the pain and clutching her stomach as the scent of his rut consumed her and for a split second, she wondered if he was telling the truth. “I can’t be…” she choked out, nearly in tears.

“It’s you going into heat that’s put me in a rut!” Dean groaned impatiently, “Just believe me for one damn second please?”

Biting through the pain, she stood up, glaring at him, “Fine. Assuming you’re right, that means I’m what? Presenting Omega?” she scowled, “And if that’s true and if I set off your rut, then that means…t-that means…” she shook her head, not able to vocalize the words.

“Right now,” Dean grimaced, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, “All I’m bothered about is how the hell we get through tonight. ‘Cause right now, I’m finding it more and more…difficult to keep my head in the game.”

“I knew I should’ve gone alone,” she grumbled petulantly, sitting on the floor by the fire. She looked at Dean’s shirt, wanting to pull it around her once more, but instead grabbed it and tossed it back to his pile of things.

Dean sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. Even the slight movement of his shirt being tossed aside sent another wave of her intoxicating scent to him. He breathed it in deeply, taking the moment to let it swim in his mind. He felt like he really could get drunk off of it, the added bonus that her scent came from one of his shirts being a cherry on the top. He let his eyes fall open again, his head somewhat foggy and he gazed at her. _His Omega._

“Y/N…” he dared to move, moving to sit on the ground nearby her, “Just…rest up okay? I’ll keep watch.” He swallowed the hard lump in his throat down, resisting urges and choosing priorities instead, and that meant she had to be safe when this vulnerable.

She glanced at him, nodding, before laying down next to the fire, curled into herself and holding a hand over her wounded side. Dean kept watching over her until she fell asleep, and a little while after. Once he was sure she was out, he made his way to the back office of the little shop, remembering having seen an old radio in there. He fiddled with it, seeing it was running off battery power, and trained it to the right signal.

“..AM…pppssssshhh….” Sam jolted, hearing static coming over one of the radios. He moved from the Library, where he had been reading and taking notes, to where the radios were setup. “…Sam….”

“The hell?” Sam mumbled under his breath, the radio had never so much as made a sound for weeks. He grabbed one of the radio mics, “Uh he-hello? Can you hear me? Your signal is bad and I can’t make out what you’re saying.”

The signal was filled with static and more incomprehensible words before it cleared up, “Sam? Can you hear me?” Dean’s voice could be heard from the other end of the radio, “Please be there…” he sounded tired and defeated.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, fiddling with dials on the machine and calling out over and over, “It’s me, can you hear me?”

“Sam! I can hear you! Thank God!” Dean sighed in relief, “I was wondering if this thing was even gonna work.”

“Where are you?” Sam asked curiously, “I can’t believe you found a working radio…”

“We’re about 100 miles out from DC. I found this little fill-up and stopped to get supplies. Then shit just went sideways.” he sighed heavily.

“How bad?” Sam’s brow furrowed, “You’re both okay, right?”

“Not so much,” Dean hesitated, “There were these feral Alphas…Y/N got hurt. Then she went into fucking heat and sent me into a fucking rut…”

“Wait,” Sam’s eyes went slightly wide, “Did you just say Y/N went into heat? Like…Y/N? And you’re…”

“I don’t know what happened. She was sleeping after we patched her up and it just…happened. Her scent,” Dean groaned involuntarily thinking of it, “just…sprung up and got stronger and stronger…”

“I wonder why it’s taken so long for her to…” Sam thought aloud, words trailing slightly as his brain moved faster than his mouth, “You must have triggered it I guess. It sounds like you’re both… heh…intended.”

“She won’t believe me,” Dean sighed, “She doesn’t believe it’s a heat, but I can fucking smell it! And I know she knows about the…thing…because she’s the one that pointed that shit out with you and Jess!” he practically whined in the end, his frustration evident.

“Well, we’ll know soon enough,” Sam remarked, “From what we read when an Omega first presents its a steady cycle afterward. If it really is a heat, another will happen.”

Dean groaned again, as if in immense pain, “I don’t think I’m gonna make it through this one…” he mumbled, “For what it’s worth Sam…” Dean took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sam questioned, “The hell for?”

“For, you know, gettin’ on you…about controlling it…” Dean sighed, “S’hard.”

Sam chuckled, a childish side laughing at the probably unintended innuendo, “Yeah,” he said matter of factly, “And…I’ll be honest Dean, it didn’t stop feeling any better until I was with her.”

“I’m pretty sure she’d shoot me if I came near her…” Dean sighed, “Anyway, we’re heading out in the morning to the city. I’ll take this with me, give you an update once we reach a safe spot there.”

“A-are you sure about that?” Sam asked quickly before Dean went, “Going out there while Y/N’s in heat? She’ll practically be a beacon for any Alpha in radius.”

“You know that. I know that. She won’t get it through her head!”

“Well…find a way to get it through to her?” Sam blurted out in frustration, “I just know if she gets out there, it’s gonna cause nothing but hell for you both.”

“I know. I’ll check in later.” Dean said, signing off and turning off the radio. He grabbed the box, carrying it back to the main room and tucking it into his duffle. His brow quirked, seeing Y/N’s bag was not next to his. He turned, looking for the bag, before seeing she wasn’t anywhere in sight.

“Oh, son of a bitch!!” he bellowed, charging for the door and running outside. “Y/N!!” he called out, but there was no reply and no sign of her. He pulled at his hair, a small roar of rage bursting from him. He swallowed a deep breath to calm himself, and he found her, or at least her scent, so she wasn’t far. He began to move swiftly with a run.

She paused in her trek through the woods, having heard Dean’s shout like a whisper in the distance. She cursed under her breath, picking up her pace, hoping to put as much distance between them as possible. She was scared, her body weak, and all she could think is that someone like him would make her bend to his will. She didn’t want that. So she kept on her path through the woods, hoping the trees and shrubs around her would mask any scent she might give off.

“Y/N c’mon!” Dean kept trying to call out to her, keeping her scent close as she tried to shake him, “It’s dangerous out here! Especially right now!”

“Leave me alone, Dean,” Y/N said, hidden by a group of trees. As Dean drew closer, he could hear her gun cocking, “Just let me go and you can go back to your Bunker.” he could smell the fear radiating off of her as she remained hidden by the trees. From the tremble in her voice, he could tell she was weak and tired.

”Y/N,” he said her name again calmly, holding his hands up defensively, “I’m not leaving you out here. I’d never do that, even without all this…heat stuff. I’m freaking out too, all right? But we should focus on staying safe for the night and maybe head back to the Bunker or something tomorrow. I just want you to be safe.”

“I have to go to DC, Dean. I have to know…” she whimpered from behind the tree.

“We can still go to DC when you’ve recovered,” Dean offered, “Nothing is stopping us after that.”

She uncocked the gun, moving from behind the tree to look at him, “I have to see it. Where the bomb went off. I have to…” she sniffled, “I was going there months ago when this all happened, but then I met Jess and I guess it gave me something else to focus on. But when she and Sam…” she shook her head, “I have to do this.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean nodded, taking a tentative step toward her, “So we’ll go I promise. But you gotta come back to the Bunker first so we can get you fixed up,” he gestured to the wound on her side, “And you tell us why you need to do this so bad, but right now, we’re going back to camp, all right?”

“I’m not going back to the Bunker, Dean,” she growled, raising her gun once more, “We’re so close, I’m not going back! We’ll get there and you’ll pull some Alpha bullshit and you’ll keep me from coming back here!”

“Why the hell would I do that!?” he snapped at her, “I will never ever try to stop you doing what you want to do, provided what you want to do isn’t going to Get. You. Killed. I mean you’re my….” he stopped himself from saying the word, wary it may trigger her in some way, “All I’m bothered about, is that you’re okay.”

“I walked across states with worse than this when you found me,” she protested, “If you really want to help me, don’t make me go back to the Bunker. Not until I do what I set out to do. Please.” she begged, “After that…I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You weren’t in fucking heat when you did that though were you?” Dean pleaded to try and get her to understand, “How do you think I found you easily in the woods? I could smell you, and it is…strong. You may as well be having a parade announce your arrival ‘cause they’ll pick up on your scent so damn fast.” He sighed, eyes softening as he looked at her, “We’ll go to DC before we go back to the Bunker,” he relented, “After this…heat passes or whatever it does…”

She holstered her gun, walking towards him, “Thank you,” she whispered softly, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry the Omega you dreamed of ended up being me…” she mumbled, hobbling past him and back towards the shop.

“What are you talking about?” Dean protested, “It’s practically a dream come true.”

“Yeah,” she scoffed, struggling through the brush underfoot, “‘Cause you just begged for your Omega to be a broken, used up, stubborn ass.” she laughed humorlessly, ending in a wince as she clutched her side.

Dean watched her in pain and felt a pang of worry. He tried to lift her spirits, “Well it’s funny you say that…” he shrugged, “‘Cause to me, that’s sounds a lot like your Alpha,” he smirked.

She huffed a laugh as they made their way back to the shop. Dean made the rounds, ensuring the building was safe and secure as Y/N settled back in by the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oooo!” Jess spun on her chair in the library, her body practically vibrating from too much coffee. She promised Y/N she’d research, so that’s what she’d been doing, non-stop, “Now I just had an idea.”

“Mmhmm,” Sam acknowledged, head propped up by a fist as he read through the book in front of him. Jess had produced several ideas over the past few days. While it was encouraging seeing her try so hard, it was clear she didn’t exactly understand how things worked, so most of the ideas just weren’t feasible.

“Soooo,” she scooped up her book and dropped it next to Sam, “So I found this spell, it’s actually supposed to help a Werewolf locate it’s sire, like a tracking spell kinda thing, and you guys said all this stuff is like…uh…Werewolfy.”

Sam looked up at Jess, before turning his attention to the book. As he scanned the text, his brows lifted in surprise. His fingers found the page, following along, “We can try this…” he said, carrying the book and reading the text as he made his way through the halls to the storeroom, Jess hot on his heels. He set the book on the table, gathering the required items and setting forth with doing the spell.

“Can you go back to the library, in the desk in the corner, and grab a map of the states?” he asked Jess, his eyes still scanning the text as he set about grinding and mixing ingredients.

“On it!” she spun and skipped away, genuinely excited that something she found may actually be useful. She found one of the maps and hurried back to him, eager to see what’s about to happen.

She entered the room in time to see Sam with a knife, slicing through the palm of his hand, the blood oozing forth into the bowl, “Lay the map here,” he instructed, pointing to the table as he moved the bowl.

Eagerness turned into uneasiness as she watched his blood drip into the bowl. She grimaced, gulping slightly before she laid the map out.

Sam set the bowl down, wiping his hand on his jeans before hastily wrapping a cloth around it, without so much as a blink to show pain. He looked at the book again, nodding as he read, before picking up the bowl, pouring it over the map and lighting it with a match, reciting the words from the book.

The entire map engulfed in flames, before the edges began burning, leaving only a small portion remaining. As they looked down at the charred piece, Washington D.C. was the only bit visible.

“Huh,” Sam huffed, “It worked.” he smirked at Jess, “Come on, let’s go radio Dean.”

Jess nodded eagerly, letting Sam run on ahead as she lingered next to the charred map, “Huh,” she chuckled to herself, “What do you know? I’m a genius.”

“Dean, come in,” Sam called on the radio, eager to share the new information. He kept trying the dials, changing the channels on the radio, searching for Dean, “Come on man, if you can hear me, say something…”

“Something,” Dean’s voice sarcastically came from the speaker, he sounded horrifically tired and irritable.

“Was worried for a second I might not be able to get a hold of you,” Sam said, “What’s your exact location?”

Dean described the area they were in, giving Sam enough clues to narrow down exactly where they were, “Missing me that much little bro?”

“Haha, Dean,” Sam replied sarcastically, “Can you and Y/N hold tight there for a few days? Jess and I are gonna make our way to you.”

“You’re coming here? Why?”

“Jess found a werewolf sire tracking spell. We gave it a go, trying to see if we might be able to track a source of this mutation. It’s in DC, Dean.”

“I’m a certified genius, let’s not ignore that any more guys,” Jess boasted smugly.

“DC?” Dean sounded suspicious, “Y/N’s hell-bent on going there. D’ya think…she knows something?”

“Of course she wants to get to DC,” Jess’s face dropped slightly, “That’s where she was headed when she found me.”

“What?” both brothers exclaimed, “Why?” Sam added, his brow furrowed as he looked at Jess.

”Right…” Jess breathed in, feeling awkward to be the one to share this info with the boys, “S-so…when the…bomb shit happened. Y/N, well, she was sat at home doing the daily thing and h-her son, he was on a field trip to DC. All the chaos that went down, she never found him or heard what happened to him. They don’t know for sure but the city was practically leveled so ya know…you assume.”

“Her son?” Dean said, his voice quiet and shaky.

“W-why would she want to go back there then?” Sam asked.

“Closure I guess,” Jess shuffled, “Or as close as you can get to it. Believe me, it sucks when you don’t know for sure what’s happened to people you love.”

Sam squeezed her hand reassuringly, knowing she went through her own losses. “Alright, we’re gonna pack up and head your way. The four of us would do better than just you two alone. I’m thinking about a day and a half to two days.” Sam explained to Dean.

“Gotcha,” Dean acknowledged, “I’ll tell Y/N you guys are on the way, might cheer her up a bit.”

Sam ended the convo, packing up the radio, “Alright, go gather some clothes and necessities for the trip.” he explained to Jess, “I’ll gather up some things and we’ll meet in the garage in ten minutes?” he smiled at her.

“I’ll only be a minute,” she smiled back, “It’s not like I have much.”

“Hey,” he said, pulling her to him gently, “This spell you found…not only did it tell us where the originator of this mutation was, but it confirmed werewolves as the source. You really are a genius.” he smiled warmly at her.

“Heh…” she giggled, a blush burning fiercely on her cheeks, “I mean…I guess so.”

Y/N woke several hours later to the sun peeking through the store windows. She sat up with a grumble, feeling slightly worse than the day before, seeing Dean sat across from her, staring into the fire.

“Did you sleep?” she asked, voice raspy as she reached for her bottle of water.

“Sure,” he lied, “How are you doing?”

“M’fine,” she lied, forcing herself into a seated position, “So…we can head out soon?”

“Well…” Dean had thought about the phrasing of this for a lot of the morning, but still came up at a loss and fumbled through them, “See, something’s, there’s…Look, Sam and Jess are on their way.”

“What?” she squeaked in surprise, “Why?!”

“In their research, Jess found a spell for locating a Werewolves sire, they thought they’d try it out. Turns out the source of it all is there. Possibly the key to fixing all this. So they’re en route.”

“Wait, they found the source of the mutation? Where?”

“Exactly where we’re headed, DC,” he said seriously, “And Jess filled us in on…why you need to go there.”

“Is that so?” Y/N glared at him, clenching her jaw.

“Yup,” Dean said, popping the ‘p’ on his word as he could feel her eyes burning into him, “S-so it’s going to be like…a day or something until they get here so it uh…buys you some more time to rest up, right?”

“Is that an order?” she scoffed, continuing to stare daggers into him, fighting the urge to spring up and start screaming, kicking, wailing.

“I’m not trying to order you around!” Dean groaned, dropping his head into his hand, “I’m just trying to help, we all are! I think you just gotta deal that this isn’t a solo operation anymore!”

“But now my priorities get pushed to the back burner,” she rolled her eyes, getting to her feet, unable to resist a groan of protest at the movement, “And it’s not like I can just walk out that door, cause you’ll be on my ass before I make it two feet!”

“Damn right I will be,” Dean countered, “And nobody said your priorities are getting shoved anywhere. We’re just all going together, nothing else and no secret agenda.”

“Look,” she sighed, losing the strength to fight, “I really don’t want to fight and argue about this. I have my reasons for wanting to go to DC. And yes, going as a group is safer. And yes finding a possible solution or cure to this thing is important. But…” she choked on a breath, “I don’t expect you to understand, but my reasons for going are just as important, to me.”

“Hey,” he moved, daring to shuffle and sit beside her. Her scent fogged his brain but he tried to gulp it down and push through, “I don’t understand. Honestly. But, I have an inkling possibly. I promise you, your reasons are not being regarded as any more or less important. Even if they hadn’t found that spell, we were going to go anyway, right?”

She shuffled closer to him, dropping her head to his shoulder and sighing at the slight bit of comfort it gave her, “You’re not mad? That I lied to you?” she asked, barely above a whisper. Her proximity to him allowed her to breathe in his scent and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she let it fill her, a sense of safety washing over her before it started turning to need. Another cramp broke through her, her temperature seeming to suddenly spike and she whined, finding herself curling into him further, needing to be closer. If this is what Jess had felt, then she was in for a world of hurt.

“Course I’m not mad a-at…” his words stopped as he felt almost punched in the face by a sudden surge in her scent. It prompted a growl in his throat, the same word looping over and over in his head which he bit back from passing his lips, “D-do you need me to leave?” he gritted his teeth, urges rapidly drowning out….everything else.

“I don’t want you to,” she confessed in a small voice, nuzzling lightly into his shoulder, “Feels better when you’re close.” her voice was breathy and low as the unmistakable scent of arousal drifted up to Dean.

“Aw fuck,” he breathed, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he felt his stomach roll. As she nuzzled into him, he found himself laying his head on hers, taking in the scent of her hair and feeling the slight brush of exposed skin. He was completely lost in her. “Mine…” he mumbled against her hair.

“Dean,” Y/N cooed as her body pressed closer to him, “I’m scared…” she whined, afraid of what was happening and what that could mean in the future.

“Shhh,” he hushed softly, his arm finding her waist and holding her gingerly. His senses were flooded with concern. He was worried about her, about the heat she was going through, about her wound, about her feelings. He wanted to keep her safe. “Try to relax,” he mumbled against her neck, slowly laying them both down on the makeshift bundle of clothes Y/N was using as a bed. He held her close to him, his breath fanning her neck as his arms surrounded her protectively.

“Alpha,” her voice came out shakily as she felt his warm breath across her neck, his grip firm around her. Her thighs clenched together, seeking friction, and she instinctively turned her head, baring her neck to him, both in submission and instinctually wanting his mark. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she’d said and felt him nuzzling further into her neck. “Dean,” she protested in alarm, pushing against his chest to make him pull back from her.

The sound of alarm in her voice registered somewhere in the back of his fogged brain as he slowly pulled himself from the sweet scent emanating from her neck. He pulled back, looking down at her, his brow furrowed in confusion as he took in her frightened state.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his tone gentle as he slightly loosened his grip.

“We can’t do this,” she protested, pushing on his shoulders once more and trying to remove herself from his grasp. He released her reluctantly, watching as she rose from her spot, rushing towards the window and gulping down large breaths of air through her mouth, “After the hard time we gave Sam and Jess over this shit…” she shook her head.

“Sweetheart,” Dean pleaded, slowly rising and walking towards her, “They can tease us all they want. I really don’t give a shit anymore.” he said, reaching for her and flinching when she shook her head again, stepping back from him.

“I care, Dean. I don’t want to be an Omega. I don’t want to just belong to someone and if we go through with this…I…I-I might get pregnant and…” she looked on the verge of a panic attack as she kept shaking her head and gulping down air like she was drowning.

“Whoa, hey, okay,” Dean said, more firmly, as he took several quick steps towards her, grasping her arms to steady her and keep her from backing away again, “I get it, okay? I do. Just…calm down, take deep, slow breaths, okay?” he encouraged, but the wave of panic was quickly crashing over her. “Omega,” Dean said, more firmly, with a commanding Alpha tone, “I said calm down.”

Y/N’s eyes went wide, but her body obeyed his command, her breaths slowing as the panic started to ebb. As her breathing evened out, Dean took note of the way she responded to him, to his voice, to his touch. It only served as further proof to him of what he already knew, that she was his. He wanted nothing more than for her to be safe and happy, even if that meant not being with him.

“Go lay down,” he encouraged, more gentle than before, but the Alpha tone ever-present, “You need to rest before they get here. I’m guessing we’ll be heading out right away.” he flashed her a tight, forced smile and nodded towards the makeshift bed. She nodded, crawling back into it, absentmindedly pulling a cover over herself, not realizing it was Dean’s overshirt that she had been using before, and quickly fell asleep.

“Looks like the Red Rocket,” Jess giggled at her joke as Sam pulled the truck up to the abandoned fill station Dean said they were holed up in. She looked over at Sam, seeing his brow furrowed in confusion, “From Fallout,” she stated as if that explained everything. When she noticed his expression unchanged, she sighed, “Not a gamer then. Noted.” she sighed, climbing out of the truck.

“Stay behind me, just in case,” Sam spoke as he readied the gun in his hands, “We don’t know what we could be walking into here.” Jess reluctantly agreed, swallowing down the witty retort that rested on her tongue. She didn’t want to be treated as helpless, but she also knew it was pointless arguing with an Alpha - her Alpha no less. She retrieved her own gun, grasping it firmly in her hands, her mind ranting a mile a minute every argument she didn’t dare vocalize at the moment.

After a quick sweep of the exterior, Sam knocked on one of the barricaded doors. Dean quickly appeared, opening the door and rushing them inside, closing it back up behind them.

“Did you run into anything out there?” Dean asked, looking dirty, exhausted, and in a full-on rut.

“No, the coast is clear,” Sam said, involuntarily bringing his arm up to shield his nose and mouth, “God, you two are in it deep. I’m practically choking on it.” Sam coughed out.

“Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot, now is it?” Dean grumbled, clearly irritated, “Y/N’s tucked herself away in the backroom.” Dean said to Jess, pointing in the direction and the brothers watched as she quickly made her way to her friend.

“No offense Dean, but how have you two not mated already?” Sam asked, bewildered, “The scent is driving me insane!” he coughed again and Dean rolled his eyes, pushing Sam back outside and following him out.

“Because she said no,” Dean ground out, “And no means no, Sam.”

“She…I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Yeah, well, apparently stubbornness trumps genetics, or whatever.”

“You don’t look so good, man. Have you slept?”

“Not really,” Dean sighed, wiping a hand down his face, “I feel like I’m crawling in my own skin here. Like I need to fuck something or kill something…maybe both, I don’t really know.”

“The first one’s the hardest I think,” Sam acknowledged, feeling empathetic for his brother, “Doesn’t help you’re near your mate and she doesn’t reciprocate.” Dean nodded and grunted in response and Sam chewed his lip, peeking through the window to see the girls coming to sit back in the main area together, Jess with an arm wrapped around Y/N. “When I was researching, I came across something called a Bond Rejection. I didn’t think it was relevant at the time, but apparently if one or both of an intended pair rejects the connection…it could cause the heat or rut to become worse until…”

“What? Until what Sam?” Dean roared in agitation.

“It can be fatal.” Sam admitted with a heavy breath as both brothers gazed through the window at the girls once more, “I didn’t mate her. She needs to be in heat for it to take effect, but I figured us being close got us through our cycles. Maybe by next heat…” he shrugged, “Bonding is a permanent thing. It creates a sort of soul connection between a mated pair that’s only broken by death.” Sam sighed, “Physically we’re driven to bond, to mate, but I didn’t want to put that on her unless she was certain she wanted it, you know?”

“Oh, well this just gets better and better, doesn’t it?” Dean groaned, tugging at his hair, “We need to fix this thing, Sam. Before it becomes permanent for everyone. Maybe then, the bond, the rejection, all of it won’t matter anymore.” Dean spoke as if he was trying to reassure himself.

“Maybe,” Sam nodded, not entirely convinced, “We should all try to get some sleep, bed down for the night, before heading into whatever’s waiting in DC.”

“M’fine,” Dean grumbled, kicking at rocks on the ground. Sam sighed, taking a last look over Dean before heading back inside to the girls.

“Oh fucking hell, Sweetie,” Jess squeezed her hold around Y/N, before pulling back and tucking a stray hair behind Y/N’s ear, “I-I don’t believe it, I’m shook! B-but you’re okay, right? You’re stronger than me, you can beat that heat down!”

“I-I don’t know if I can,” Y/N whispered to her shakily, “I had a goddamn panic attack earlier,” she said with wet eyes as she looked at Jess.

Jess’s heart broke, her eyes burning as she choked back a whimper. She knew the pain of heats all too well. Remembering her very first which was…she didn’t want to think about it. She’d never wish the pain of a heat on her worst enemy, nevermind her best friend. “O-okay,” Jess nodded, breathing in harshly to hold back a tear that threatened to burst through, “S-so maybe I can help? Like you used to do for me, yeah?”

She shook her head, “Problem is I only want him.” she sighed, nodding to where Dean stood outside, “S’all I can think about. But…I-I’m trying to fight it.”

“Dean…” Jess mumbled, glancing at the doorway and seeing Dean walk away and Sam heads towards them. She could smell Dean as soon as they arrived before, it made her wary, especially being an unclaimed Omega herself, and his rut smelt strong. “Wait,” Jess smiled slightly at her idea, talking quickly to Y/N before Sam was in earshot, “Well, w-when I let Sam…you know. We didn’t actually mate. So there was no claiming or anything, completely harmless when you think about it really. It got us both through this, so maybe you should…let him?”

“Hey,” Sam reached the girls, smiling softly but keeping a distance from Y/N , he coughed slightly at her scent as it got stronger. “H-how are you, Y/N?”

“Fine,” she nodded and forced a smile, “I’ll be fine for us to head out in the morning,” she said as enthusiastically as she could muster, but she was shaky, sweaty, and her skin was flushed.

“Hey whoa now,” Jess held Y/N’s arm and looked at her seriously, “You cannot be serious. I’ve been through this, I’ve been the reason we’ve had to camp down in one spot for over a week ‘cause I couldn’t do shit. You’re not going anywhere until this is done. It’s suicide!”

“I hate to say this,” Sam said softly, “But I really think we should all go back to the Bunker. DC can wait. This,” he gestured between her and Dean, “this is a bigger issue right now.” he gave Jess a worried look before looking back at Y/N, a little angry on his brother’s behalf, “His rut’s just gonna get worse now that she rejected him.”

“You…” Jess’s eyes went wide as she turned to glare at Y/N, “You rejected him?” her shoulders slumped a little as she thought back, shiftily side-eyeing Sam, “T-that’s possible?”

Sam nodded with a look that said I’ll tell you later.

“I’m telling you right now, no bullshit,” Y/N said, looking at Jess with pleading eyes, “Dean and I…it wouldn’t have stopped at just enough.” she shook her head, “So I just…shut it down.” she dropped her head.

“W-well…” Jess scratched the back of her head, “I-is it such a bad thing if you did let it go, all the way? I mean, correct me if I’m wrong but we’ve known each other a while now and the past few days have been so much better than what we’re used to a-and I’m not sure I really want it to like…stop…ya know?” Her cheeks flushed slightly and she ducked her head bashfully, suddenly aware of her audience, “I think we’d be a good pack, all right?”

Sam’s smile was like watching the sunrise. It was warm and bright and Jess could see the pride and adoration and awe that filled him at her words.

“I know,” Y/N admitted, barely above a whisper, and she suddenly felt remorseful for having pushed Dean away. Her body craved his touch, his scent surrounding her, and she wondered if she made a terrible mistake, and her distress manifested in her scent, which grew stronger still.

“So…” Jess attempted to joke, elbowing Y/N softly and smirking, “You giving me and Sam ten bucks to go to the cinema or not?”

Y/N and Sam bust out laughing at the joke, which quickly dissolved the growing tension in the room.

“She’s so subtle, isn’t she?” Y/N chuckled with an eye roll, “I…is it okay if I try to go talk to him?” she looked at Sam.

“Yes,” Sam answered quickly and turned for the door, a wash of hope going through him that the situation was resolving itself, “I’ll go get him.”

“Is it just me or does it seem like Sam ran away?” Y/N asked, half-joking.

“Nope, he definitely ran away,” Jess narrowed her eyes at the doorway before sighing and leaning into Y/N, “You’ll be okay Sweetie,” Jess reassured softly, nuzzling slightly into Y/N’s shoulder, “If I can handle all the Omega bullshit, I’m sure you can. Hell, you’ll probably start wondering what I complain so much about,” she chuckled.

“I hope they’re good men,” she sighed hopefully, “I hope they’re good Alphas,” she said a little sadly, feeling a little as if she were giving up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam rushed outside, looking around and not immediately seeing Dean. He sniffed the air quickly, following the overbearing scent of Dean until he found him, lazily tossing rocks at the trees, a simple task to keep him calm and allow him to process his thoughts - Dean’s sort of meditation.

“Hey man,” Sam said, coming up beside Dean, “Y/N’s asking for you,” he said as casually as he could muster. He could sense the sadness and desperation in Dean and his heart broke for him.

“She’s asking for me?” Dean quickly sought clarification, “Is she okay?”

“Honestly,” Sam said, turning to face his brother, “I think she wants to mate,” he admitted, shrugging. “Jess said this thing, about all of us feeling like a pack and…” he smirked to himself, shaking his head slightly.

Dean took a second to process that, before he shook himself back to reality, “Damn that girl is smitten,” he scoffed, rubbing his forehead, “But Y/N…If I go back in there and she turns me down again, I don’t know how I’m going to react, all right?”

“Dean,” Sam huffed, “Don’t give her the chance.”

Dean glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow, “You do realize what that sounds like right?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. You’re the Alpha, so act like it. Show her why she’s wrong, you know? Just, stop trying to fight and control it is all I’m saying.”

“All right, fine, I’m going,” Dean barked, breathing in deeply before heading back inside. Her scent hit him hard as soon as he was indoors. He stopped to take it in for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing as he felt his muscles slightly relax. “Y/N?” he said, entering the room where she and Jess were sat.

Y/N gave a firm squeeze to Jess’ forearm, before lightly nodding at her that she was okay and releasing her arm with a small smile.

Jess gave a small smile before hopping to her feet and hastily leaving, making sure to give the big stinking Alpha a wide berth.

Y/N and Dean watched her leave, before turning their attention back to one another. “I’m sorry,” Y/N broke the tension, “For pushing you away.”

She never needed to apologize, never to him. He moved closer to her, sitting at her side and watching her closely, “You’re safe, Omega,” he said, thinking back on Sam’s words, “But you need to decide what you want. ‘Cause I can only go through with this if you actually want to.”

“I’m scared,” she admitted with a nod to herself, “I don’t really know what’s gonna happen and I’m hoping you’ll be good to me,” she said softly, scared to look at him.

“Hey,” he said, daring to tuck a finger under her chin and make her look at him, “You think you’re the only one that’s scared?” he shook his head with a small chuckle, “You get this like, expectation of what your life is going to be like and then all of a sudden this freaking bomb falls out the sky…literally in this case,” he laughed softly at his own joke before his eyes scanned across Y/N’s features and his thumb brushed her cheek, “It just changes everything. It’s damn terrifying, but…sometimes things just work out. And I promise to make you happy, Omega.”

She blinked several times, her eyes wandering over his features before she leaned forward and gently pecked his lips, her eyes locked on his as she slowly pulled back. Her eyes pleaded for a positive response and he could see the fear she mentioned swimming in the background.

“Relax Omega,” he smiled, eager to taste her lips again and he leaned forward kissing deeper and sighing into it contently, “You good?”

Her body relaxed under his command and she hummed, pressing herself closer to him, silently begging for more, “I trust you,” she breathed against his lips, “Alpha,” she whimpered as another cramp rolled through her body.

Dean couldn’t stop the broad smile that spread on his face, he quickly kissed her again, his hands reaching around her and pushing their bodies together. “Omega,” he breathed over her lips, her skin was hot to the touch and he felt her thigh pushing into his groin which made a small growl rumble in his throat, “My Omega…”

She whined, clutching at his shirt collar and pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back fiercely.

Dean could feel his head going light and foggy, completely consumed in everything that was her. He wanted to kiss and lick every inch of her damn body. His hands whipped under the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it up and over her head. She was braless, and he gazed over her, biting his bottom lip in appreciation, “So fucking beautiful, Omega,” he leaned forward, trailing kisses along her collarbone and then down to the swell of her breast.

Y/N moaned, her hands finding his hair, threading her fingers through it and holding him against her with a contented sigh.

Her moans sent waves of satisfaction through him, her tugs in his hair sent jolts of arousal. He turned his attention to her other breast, laying his arm under her lower back and pulling her up into him, making sure she could feel the hard bulge in his jeans on her inner thigh.

She ground down into his lap, enjoying the friction, as she dropped her head forward, kissing and licking up his neck to his ear, nibbling on his lobe and panting against his sensitive skin.

Dean moaned at the sensation on his neck, humming and closing his eyes as his hips instinctively rolled into her. He pulled back to remove his own shirt, quickly scooping back up and relishing the touch of her skin on his. He hungrily devoured Y/N’s mouth, another growl in his throat as he bunched his fingers in her hair tightly.

She cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her, “Are you sure about this? All of it?” she checked in, her fears rising up once more, but she swallowed them back, “I mean…all of it?”

Dean smiled reassuringly, holding her hand on his cheek, “I’m sure so long as we got each other in this, it’s all gonna be fine. I know that I need you.”

“I think I need you too,” she admitted with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?” he grinned devilishly, excitement rolling in his belly. He kissed her again, groaning into it and panting words between pecks, “‘Cause damn I need you, Baby. I need you so bad right now, Omega.” He trailed his kisses to her neck, licking the soft flesh and sucking gently.

“Dean, Alpha, please,” she begged breathily, her hands clawing at his back lightly as she clung to him, wanting to feel the skin on skin as much as possible. She let his scent consume her, and it made her feel even more desperate for him. She could already feel her panties soaking and wondered if he could feel how hot she was.

He nipped again on her neck, smiling against her skin as he tugged on her arms, pulling them around and placing them on his belt buckle. He attached his lips back to hers, holding them close while his hand dipped into the waistband of her sweatpants. He found her cloth-covered center, poking a digit through the drenched material and teasing at her folds.

Her hips involuntarily bucked against his hand and she gasped, before quickly working open Dean’s belt and opening the button and zipper on his jeans. The rational part of her mind told her they’d never get where they needed to be if they didn’t separate to remove their clothes. Reluctantly, she pulled from his hold, climbing off of his lap and silencing his protest with a swift kiss, before standing and removing the rest of her clothing.

He tilted his head, watching and tracing his eyes over her body and her curves. He could feel his cock throbbing and straining against his boxers. He got up, removing the rest of his clothes and pulling Y/N back towards him, growling as his length grazed across her skin.

She gasped at the sudden movement catching her off guard before she felt his length against her and her eyes went wide. She allowed her eyes to scan down his body, before landing on his cock, trapped between them, “Oh my god,” she whispered, before blushing. She wasn’t sure she could take all of him.

“You like what you see?” Dean chuckled bringing her gaze back up to his face, “S’all yours, baby.”

She smirked, tentatively kissing him again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him back into her, humming into the kiss.

He hummed back, holding Y/N’s waist and guiding them both back to the makeshift bed. He lowered them down, holding his body over hers. His knee sat firmly between her thighs, one hand grazed along her belly, drawing a path up to her breast and squeezed firmly. The other hand drew its own trail along her inner thigh, moving sinfully slow until finally reached her drenched center. Dean’s throat rumbled as two digits became soaked at the slightest touch. He nuzzled into her shoulder, breathing her scent in deeply like it was some kind of drug.

“Mine,” he hummed, as he pushed the two digits through, feeling her body jolt and squirm beneath him. He drew them back, slowly scissoring them before plunging back into her with a third. Her moans made his stomach roll, sweat collecting on his brow just watching her coming slowly undone beneath him. He gulped down a lump in his throat, his fingers pumped faster, he wanted to take her right there and then, he needed just one last confirmation, “Am I yours, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha,” she gazed into his eyes, “And I’m yours,” she confirmed to him, almost a plea.

It was like someone flipped a switch.

Dean moaned at her words, morphing into a growl as he pumped his fingers faster, his thumb pressing hard into her clit and rubbing small tight circles, “Cum,” he said, “Now.”

As if her body was obeying his commands, she came with a cry of his name, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he worked her through her high.

Before she came back down, Dean quickly withdrew his fingers. He crashed his mouth into hers, letting her moans fall across lips as he lined his cock up to her folds. He growled at the mere touch, unable to stop the harsh thrust of his hip as he pounded through and into her. He choked a moan, clenching his jaw as he held himself, feeling the remnants of her orgasm fluttering around him. “Oh fuck…” he panted, dropping his head into her neck and gulping down more of that sweet scent that made him so high, “You’re so fucking perfect, Omega.”

Y/N almost sobbed from the intensity of being surrounded by Dean, his scent, filled with him. Her heart swelled and her body reacted in ways she didn’t quite understand. But she gave in to it, and to him, trusting him to understand what they needed, “Move, please,” she begged, wiggling her hips beneath him, “Make me yours.”

He almost whined, his cock twitching hungrily at her words. He did as his Omega desired, drawing his hips back and pounding back in with a growl of satisfaction. What started as long drawn out thrusts rapidly descended into skin slapping pounds as hunger and desire overwhelmed every single one of Dean’s senses. He buried his face between her breasts, panting on her skin, and moaning sinfully at all of her touches. His thrusts grew erratic, his lips nipping and sucking a trail along her chest and reaching her neck where he ghosted his lips.

She turned her head, baring her neck to him and holding him closer, wrapping her legs tightly around him, sending him deeper inside of her, his thrusts slamming almost painfully against her cervix.

“Oh, god, Dean,” she whined, feeling so close, but need more, “Need your knot, Alpha. Need your Mark, please.” she begged almost desperately, a small voice in the back of her mind questioning what she was even saying.

“Mine!” he growled in her ear, his head completely fogged with need, “I’m so close, Omega. Need you to cum with me.” A hand snaked back over to her clit, brushing over the spot and circling and rubbing. His thrust grew impossibly stronger, as his lips brushed along the soft flesh of her neck. He kissed and pecked on the area softly, sucking lightly on the skin before flattening his tongue over the spot to soothe it. He could feel the pressure building, her walls were clenching around him hard and he closed his eyes as his mind started to go white. He growled longingly biting down on her neck, clutching her to him tightly as he sucked his deep mark.

“Alpha,” she screamed out from the feel of his teeth breaking her skin, and she came hard, clenching around his length and feeling his knot swell, stretching her impossibly further and prolonging her climax.

A noise comparable to a roar burst from him as he came. Long hot ropes of cum shooting deep into Y/N’s core. Dean panted, wincing slightly and moaning as his cock throbbed and shot more ropes. He breathed out heavily, almost buckling on top of her and just managing to catch himself. “Holy shit…” he gasped for air, feeling his knot holding tight and throbbing.

Her walls fluttered, causing her to clench once more before she felt more of Dean’s cum filling her. They both shifted, and gasped, feeling the knot keeping them locked together. Y/N adjusted her neck, wincing slightly at the feel of the bite, her hands resting on Dean’s ribs, lightly holding him.

“Uh…” Dean mumbled, holding his arms around Y/N and attempting to move them into a more comfortable position on their sides. As they moved, his eyes kept shifting to the mark he made on her neck, it made his guts rumble excitedly, prompting another shot of cum each time. He looked at her, smirking stroking a finger across her cheekbone with a mischievous chuckle, “Look, I’m just gonna go ahead and call it out, this is awkward.”

“Is really is,” she chuckled, dropping her forehead to his chest.

He laughed, planting a kiss on the top of her head and sighing as he let his eyes finally close and rest for a bit, “Relax, Omega,” he said contently, “We ride it out I guess, just glad I’m with you.”

“Do you…” she looked up at him, hesitating as she nibbled her bottom lip. She was afraid of scaring him, but she had to know, “Do you feel different?” she asked.

“I feel like…” he said drifting into thought for a moment, “Like everything’s right now. Now you’re here, I don’t want you to leave, b-but,” he shuffled slightly looking at her seriously, “that doesn’t mean you can’t do any of the things you planned, we’re not trapped in the Bunker. You wanna go somewhere, we go. I’ll protect you every step of the way.”

“I have to see what happened. To just…accept it, I guess.” she said, feeling as if all she felt and thought he could see, but somehow, she felt calm and as if it was all okay. She felt another small spurt from Dean before his knot began to recede enough for him to pull out. They both winced at the over sensitivity, both their eyes trailing down to watch as copious amounts of cum oozed out of her folds and onto the makeshift bed, “Jesus Christ, Dean,” Y/N cursed in disbelief with wide eyes.

“Wow…” Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Th-that’s never happened before. How is that much even possible?”

“It’s like you’re trying to knock me up,” she whined under her breath, searching for something to clean herself with.

“Well…isn’t that the point of this whole Alpha-Omega shebang?” He retorted, before quickly raising his hands in defense of her glare, “For the record, I wasn’t trying. It just sorta…happened.”

“Oh god,” she panicked, realizing what that could mean and her mind quickly drifted off into dark places as she lowered her head from his gaze.

“Hey, hey,” Dean frowned slightly and laid his hand on her arm, “Whatever happens, we’ll get through it all right? First thing tomorrow, we’ll head to DC.”

“Promise?” she said, perking up slightly as she frantically searched his eyes for any lie and finding none. She smiled brightly, kissing him sweetly, “Thank you Alpha,” she breathed against his lips.

“Anything for my Omega,” he smirked, kissing her back deeper and humming into it, “You should sleep.”

“You need sleep too, Dean,” she said sternly, “I know you haven’t slept in a long while.” she chastised with a raised brow.

“Eh,” Dean shrugged, holding her close to him as he got comfy, “Something tells me I might start finding sleep a little easier if it’s like this…”


	8. Chapter 8

Sam jolted awake suddenly from the sound of someone banging on the driver’s side window of the truck. He looked, seeing Dean waving at him before walking off. Sam groaned, trying to stretch, but seeing Jess laying on top of him in the bench seat of the truck, his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. He smiled, seeing how peaceful she looked.

“Baby,” he whispered against her hair, shaking her gently in his arms, “Come on, Omega,” he chuckled in response to her initial, petulant whine of protest.

“Don’t be all Alpha voice with me,” she whined, but nevertheless sitting herself up and rubbing her eyes, “I’m guessing they haven’t killed each other or anything then,” she scoffed a laugh, spotting Dean practically skipping back into the building.

“He looks happy,” Sam lightly chuckled, “I can’t remember the last time I saw him like that…” he said, trying to remember how long it’s really been.

“I hope Y/N’s happy…” Jess mumbled, shuffling to open the truck door and sleepily stumble out.

Sam climbed out, taking a long stretch that made him seem impossibly taller, before making his way around the front to Jess with a smirk, “You ready to see how they’re doing?”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes again as the sun made everything too bright, “So long as Y/N’s good, I’m good.”

The pair walked inside, just as Y/N and Dean were working to finish packing up their camp. Y/N looked up after she tied off her bag, smiling softly at Jess, looking significantly better than she had the night before. A bite mark was clearly visible low on her neck, the wound looking angry and red.

“Okay, smiles, smiles are good,” Jess squeaked to herself with delight before jogging over to Y/N and scooping her up into a tight hug. All signs of Y/N’s heat were gone, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the mark. “Damn…” she gulped slightly, instinctively brushing her hand over the same spot on her own neck, “S-so you’re okay right? Everything’s all good?”

Her hand toyed gently with the bite on her neck as she blushed profusely. She glanced over at Dean, a look of lust and pure adoration swimming in her eyes, “Yeah,” she bit her lip, looking back at Jess, “S’all good.”

“Oh thank God,” Jess sighed with relief, and smirked, “‘Cause if it wasn’t I would’ve had to kill Dean, and I don’t fancy my chances there.”

“Thank you for talking to me, and you giving me that push,” she hugged Jess briefly, her eyes flashing to Sam and the hunger in his eyes as he stared at Jess. Y/N smirked, looking back to her Omega friend, “So…you and Sam?” Sam drifted his way towards his brother, helping him finish packing and leaving the girls to themselves for a moment.

“Me and Sam indeed…” Jess sighed shaking her head in total disbelief, “I feel sorry for that poor bastard that he’s been lumped with me.”

The boys gathered all the baggage and headed towards the vehicles, Sam stopping at the open door, “Don’t be too long, ladies.” he smiled, before leaving the two girls alone in the shop.

“You don’t see how he looks at you,” Y/N smirked knowingly, “He’s got it bad.”

“Oh I see it,” Jess smirked, blushing and sinking into herself, “and boy has I got it bad too. I just want to be near him like…all the damn time and…” she shook her head again, “Nah, forget it, I’m just being dumb.”

“Honey…I get it,” Y/N insisted, trying to soothe her, “It’s intense and it seems absolutely insane, but…” she sighed, shrugging, “I can’t explain it. It’s just all…there, you know? Just turn off your brain, ‘cause your body and everything else knows what it wants and what to do.” she encouraged.

“I just don’t wanna freak him out or be too…full-on,” Jess shrugged, “I mean, I gushed like a little bitch about being a pack and stuff and he hasn’t even marked me! What if I’ve scared him off?”

“Has he kept his distance or seemed upset?”

Jess dropped her head and laughed pathetically, “No…” she tittered, rubbing her forehead, “This is just my brain doing its paranoia thing. I’ll try turning it off like you say.”

Sam smiled to himself as they exited the building, enjoying how close and familial the girls seemed together. He dropped the bags into the Impala’s open trunk as Dean loaded the others.

“So…?” Sam asked, flashing Dean a smirk.

“So what?” Dean narrowed his eyes, “You expecting a full detailed report?”

“Oh, come on, Dean,” Sam huffed, standing straight and crossing his arms, “You’re seriously not gonna tell me anything? This is like…a whole different thing…not just sex with another partner. Not to mention how much shit you gave me…”

“All right, all right,” Dean groaned, turning to his brother with a smirk, “So…we did the thing, everything seems well…the usual you know, nothing too out of the ordinary, but then it’s like a freaking wall hits you. Sense completely overloaded and you’re just god damn drunk off it Sammy…” Dean enjoyed telling the tale far too much, but then he chuckled and scratched his head, “One thing was very different, however…”

Sam’s brow furrowed as he shifted on his feet, noting Dean’s change in tone, “What happened?”

“Kn-knotting,” Dean said awkwardly, shrugging and shaking his head, “It was just a bit…weird.”

Sam remained quiet for a time as his mind flicked through every bit of information he held, trying to understand or visualize. Dean saw the exact moment it clicked in place in Sam’s mind. His eyes went wide, mouth in an ‘O’ as he pieced together exactly what that meant. “Wow….” he breathed out, “Really?” he asked, somewhat uncomfortable.

“It just happened I couldn’t exactly control it!” Dean defended, “And at the time you’re not really all that phased about potential consequences…but…you know, whatever happens, happens.”

“Well,” Sam shifted on his feet once more, “In animals, heats and ruts are meant to signify fertility and find a mate. And knotting is some species way of ensuring the female is bred.” he shrugged.

“I know Sam!” Dean sighed in exasperation, “I’m just trying to be cool about it.”

“I’m just saying,” Sam shrugged again, lowering his voice as he saw the girls coming out, “I would pretty much expect it.” he clarified, moving away towards the truck.

“We just go to DC now,” Dean pointed a finger to ensure this was the last word on the matter, “And we worry about this later.”

Sam rolled his eyes, wondering why he ever expected any other response from Dean.

“So, what’s the plan?” Y/N asked as the girls approached them, “Are we going together, separate? Where in DC are we headed and what’s the plan when we get there?”

“Well…” Dean shrugged, “We get there and…that’s about as far as I got with the plan. Once we’re there, I’m sure we’ll eventually find what we’re all looking for.”

The ride to DC was long, longer than initially expected, as the four of them traveled in the Impala to the city. The closer to DC they got, the worse things seemed to appear. More rubble and debris abandoned vehicles blocking roadways. Some of the bigger towns just on the edge of DC proved to be still densely populated in spots, the group being able to see small packs as they navigated areas, or even feral Alphas viciously taking crying Omegas right on the street for any passerby to see. It was alarming, to say the least. On several occasions, Dean wanted to pull over, to help, to stop the chaos he was watching unfold around them. But Sam silently stopped him, saying without words that they had a mission, and their own pack to worry about.

As they pulled to one of the main bridges providing access to the city, they could see it lined with cars, making it passable only on foot. Dean threw the car in park with a curse, climbing out and looking around, seeing the next bridges over on either side also appeared to be blockaded. He looked back in the car at Sam, “Looks like we’re on foot here on out.” he sighed.

“Okay…” Sam sighed in frustration, “Not ideal but, we got no other choice.”

Dean nodded, pulling the keys out the ignition and rounding to the trunk, opening it up as he and Sam packed up gear bags for the mission, “Alright, so…” Dean said, checking the clip on his gun before tucking it in his waistband, “I’ll take the lead, the girls between us, you take the rear?” he said to his brother, trying to hash out a quick plan. He could feel Sam’s Alpha protectiveness kicking in, just as his own was, and knew Sam was just as concerned for their pack as he was.

“Right,” Sam nodded, looking at the girls and gesturing for them to come to the trunk, “You need weapons. I don’t know what you’re both comfortable using so…take your pick.”

“Hmm,” Jess glanced over the armory tucked away in the trunk, eyebrows raised apprehensively. She grabbed a pistol, she’d had the most experience with these as she and Y/N scavenged them alarmingly regularly when they were alone on the road. She stashed it in her waistband and nodded, an anxious lump in her throat preventing her from speaking.

Sam crouched down in front of her, gently lifting her left foot and placing it on his knee. He hiked up the bottom of her pant leg, before tucking a small, silver switchblade into her boot, “Just in case,” he smiled up at her, readjusting her pant leg and standing up, looking her over, “Stay in front of me at all times and behind Dean. Don’t go off to the side, keep us in your line of sight always, ok?” he breathed out, the tension evident in his shoulders.

“G-gotcha,” she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She was really on edge out here, possibly gotten too comfortable in the safety of the Bunker and now the reality of where she was, was dawning on her. She forced a smile as she looked up at Sam, “I-it’ll be fine, right?”

He gave her a tight smile but didn’t actually respond, as he looked over the items in his bag and zipped it closed, flinging it over his shoulder. Y/N moved up to the trunk, gathering extra ammo for the pistol she always carried. She side-eyed one of the machetes in its holster before nodding towards the weapon and looking at Dean questioningly.

Dean’s eyebrows raised, before he shrugged slightly with an impressed smirk, “Sure, go for it. Just don’t accidentally take any of our heads off, yeah?”

“Not my first rodeo, Alpha,” she purred with a smirk, strapping the blade to her thigh and giving a joking ‘how do I look’ stance to Dean.

His eyes narrowed as they scanned her, and he bit his bottom lip slightly and nodded as if to say ‘Damn good’.

“I know the bomb went off in the middle of the Mall,” Y/N explained to Dean, “the grassy area in the middle of all the museums. It’s about a 3-mile walk that way,” she pointed in the direction of the described destination, “What about the wolf thing? Did it say where in DC it was?” she asked the others.

“N-not really,” Jess shuffled awkwardly, “It just kinda…circled around DC, so we got the city, but not much more to narrow it down.”

“Should we maybe do the spell again but on a city map now that we’re here?” Y/N suggested with a shrug.

“It’s possible,” Sam nodded, “But we’d need to track down the ingredients for the spell which…I bet is pretty impossible seeing as the city is practically leveled.”

“Let’s just head to the Mall first,” Dean said, looking at Y/N, “After that, maybe they’ll find us.” he sighed, nodding at the group before slinging his own bag on his shoulder, carrying his pistol in his hand as he began walking a path over the bridge and through the cars, his eyes scanning their surroundings, ears perked and body tuned to be aware of anything.

As they walked through the city streets, they were all on edge, feeling wary as everything seemed too still, too quiet. There were no signs of people - living at least - as they tried to avoid the stench and decay of the random corpses they encountered on their trek.

As they neared the blast zone, they could almost see exactly what had happened as the bomb went off. The charred and blasted area was wide, shadows and imprints of objects seared into the surface of walls and the street. Several vehicles were practically melted, the charred skeletons of the victims still trapped inside.

The group was silent as they each allowed their eyes to wander the scene, overwhelming feelings of sorrow and loss encompassing them all at the horrific sight. Near to the center of the blast area, Y/N saw a bus, slight bits of yellow paint still visible on the half that faced away from the blast. As they drew nearer, she could make out enough of the lettering on the side of the bus to know: it was his. Her eyes drifted up to the blown-out windows, seeing the small human figures, half-out the windows, unable to escape the blast, their bodies were charred, arms outstretched.

Y/N choked on a gasp, her eyes welling with tears as a hand flew to her mouth in shock. She quickly spun around, nearly running into Jess as she fell to the ground, emptying the contents of her stomach to the ground and sobbing.

Jess held back the shocked quip that would normally burst from her lips. She was unsure if there was an actual word for how she felt stood in the middle of all this. She still managed to kneel beside Y/N, rubbing her back and whispering reassuring cliches, she didn’t really know that everything was going to be okay, but what else can you say?

There were only one or two words that came close to what she felt: empty and hopeless.

“W-why?” she mumbled, eyes fierce as they still wandered the scene, “Just…why?”

Dean and Sam both sniffed the air, their brows furrowed as they looked around for the source of the new scent they’d detected. An average looking man approached the group, two armed men following closely behind him. The boys quickly shifted, maneuvering the girls protectively between them as they tightened their grips on their guns, dropping their bags to the ground, and preparing for the new threat.

“Because,” the man drawled with a hint of a southern accent, “Humans have been on top for far too long,” he smirked, looking them over. The closer he drew, they could sense he was an Alpha but had an animalistic sort of scent about him.

“Wolf,” Dean huffed over his shoulder to Sam.

Sam nodded, warily watching the three approach. Y/N was inconsolable, knelt on the ground with sobs pouring from her. Jess held an arm around her, but her gaze was fixed on the newcomers.

Sam nudged Jess, giving her a nod in silent conversation to watch over Y/N while he and Dean dealt with this.

“My Scouts watched you come in all the way from the suburbs,” the Alpha wolf smirked, “Y’all are the Winchesters, ain’tcha?” he said, his excitement at the prospect evident.

“Well,” Dean smirked sarcastically, “It’s nice to know we still have a reputation even after the world is bombed to fuck. So you’re saying its Werewolves behind all this?”

“The Maw of Fenris,” the man smiled, taking a dramatic bow, “Surely you remember? Joy Meyers and your friend…Garth, I believe?” he smirked, “You didn’t think Ragnarok and The Maw were completely in the hands of a small-time hick family?”

The boy’s body language both stiffened, and Dean’s eye narrowed menacingly, “So this is it, is it?” he scoffed, “The grand uprising? Looks pretty fucked to me. Everywhere is just damn chaos!”

“That’s the mutagen,” he sighed, smiling warmly, “Changed the genetics, but didn’t turn the humans to wolves. That’s phase two…the offspring.” the man sneered menacingly, “After your generation, humans won’t even exist. Only pure-blooded born wolves.”

“O-offspring?” Jess stuttered, eyes flitting between Dean and Y/N, she was 99% sure what went down the night before after all.

“So any kids that come out of all this are…Werewolves?” Sam muttered, his mouth dropping slightly at the end of his statement.

“Bullshit,” Dean spat, his hand clenched tightly on the pistol he now had aimed at Wolf’s head, “That’s not possible.”

“You’re lucky you all presented. Betas are shot on sight,” the man smiled, “You get to live. You should be happy about that,” he sighed, seeing the brothers’ trigger fingers itching, “Look, I have armed wolves surrounding you. If you pull that trigger, you will all be dead within moments. Or, you can drop your weapons, go back to your car, and back to the safety of your Bunker.” the man offered, hands held up defensively, if not lazily, in front of him, “There’s more of me in every city, Gents. More of us out there than you can really wrap your head around. So take the offer, go live your life.”

“Like hell, I’m leaving,” Dean growled, “I don’t care how many of you there are, I’ll rip you all apart from my damn self. You say there’s more of you huh? So you’re the sire behind all this?”

“Just one of many,” he sighed, his shoulders slumping as he looked up and around him with a sad look. Before he could speak again, Sam’s eyes went wide, shouting Dean’s name as he saw the girls bathed in dozens of red laser dots, swimming across their torsos and faces. “Go home or die, Dean Winchester. Those are your options.”

Dean snarled in frustration, dropping his pistol down with a huff after he saw the sights on the girls. He looked at Sam, his face dropping in a ‘What can we do?’ style of expression.

“Let’s go home,” Y/N’s broken voice reached Dean’s ears, her hand gently placed on his shoulder, an utter look of defeat in her expression and body language.

His hand instinctively rested on hers and his eyes softened, nodding and glancing at Sam. “Looks like we’re out of here,” he guided Y/N to move on ahead, squeezing her hand tightly before letting go. He turned to address the wolf one final time before they left, “This isn’t over,” he seethed.

“I expected nothing less,” the man said with a respectful timbre, a surprisingly friendly smile on his face as he watched the group walk back towards the vehicle.

The drive back to the fill-up, where Sam had left the truck, was completely silent. Dean focused on driving, his hands gripping the wheel almost making his knuckles white as he thought over what had happened, what he’d learned. Sam immediately had gone to work, reviewing some of the books he brought and taking notes, jotting thoughts in his journal. Jess and Y/N sat in the back seat, their heads resting against their respective windows as they both stared out at nothing, everyone processing the events in their own way.

As Dean threw the car in park, the headlights illuminating Sam’s truck, he sighed, staring out the windshield, just waiting for someone to say or do something.

Jess glanced up, seeing the truck and stretching her arms up. Sam was still nose deep in a book in his seat in front, so she leaned forward and said gently, “Hey, are we bringing the truck back or do you want to leave it for now?”

Sam lifted his head, blinking rapidly as he took in the fact that it was now night, the car had stopped, that they had arrived back at the fill-up station. “Oh,” he sighed, shaking his head and gathering up his books and notebooks, “Do you mind if we take turns driving back? I don’t want to stop, just get home.” Sam said, looking over his shoulder to Jess.

“We don’t need the truck, Sam,” Dean said, his voice almost robotic, “You can just make sure you have all your stuff and I’ll get us home.” his eyes never left the windshield as he waited for Sam to make a decision.

“I’ll just drive,” Jess shrugged, quickly climbing out of the car to escape the thick choking tension inside, “I’ll drive home and….Sam can keep in his books and we all get some breathing space.” She closed the Impala door, breathing in deeply as she stood by Sam’s door and waited for him to climb out.

Sam cast a side glance at Dean who sighed, climbing out the car and rounding the trunk, opening it with the keys and grabbing out Sam’s bags. Sam followed, grabbing the bags and looking at Dean once more, who just shook his head and moved back to the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him. Sam walked to the truck, tossing their things inside and handing Jess the keys, drawing her to him quickly to kiss the top of her head before climbing in the passenger side of the truck.

There was no stopping the small smile on her lips at his touch, but her heart was still completely sunken. She sat in the driver’s seat, fumbling with the keys until they were in the ignition and she turned the engine to life. “So…” she mumbled, “Before, sometimes if I got real mad I’d just load up some Grand Theft Auto and go on a damn rampage,” she chuckled, teasingly revving the engine.

He set his books in the floorboard, looking over at her with a smirk, “Are you about to go all speed demon, motor derby and possibly kill us, honey?” he asked playfully, but calm.

“Don’t call me fucking honey,” she giggled, leaning back in her seat and sighing, “It’s that long since I’ve driven anything, I’m not sure if I dare anyways…but…that’s all I was before all this crap Sam.” She shrugged, head dropping, “I’m not supposed to make it this far, I’m supposed to be one of those poor Omegas we saw…” he voice trailed, choking slightly.

“No one is supposed to be anything anymore,” he disagreed, “I don’t know if there’s anything we can do to fix this. The world ended, and humans are going extinct, and I’m not really sure how Dean and I can do anything about it this time.” he ran a hand through his hair, before laughing to himself, “Took the world literally ending for me and Dean to even start to have some kind of a normal life,” he shook his head at the irony.

“If this is the closest thing you’ve ever had to normal, then I really do worry what the hell your life is like,” she retorted, throwing the truck into gear and guiding it back onto the road. She stopped, looking down the empty road ahead of them as her foot lightly leaned on the gas pedal to make the engine purr, “So…shall I floor it?” she offered him a playful smirk.

He nodded, smirking back, lightly gripping the handle as she took off back down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where the hell are they?” Dean mumbled as he and Y/N entered the Bunker, “They were supposed to be right behind us…”

He dropped his bags with a thud next to the large center table at the bottom of the stairs. He watched Y/N, who silently walked ahead of him and he couldn’t take her silence any longer.

“You okay?” he dared to ask.

She shook her head, carrying her bags down the hall, mindlessly finding her way to her room. It felt like it had been forever since she’d been there, even though it had only been a few days. She dropped her bags to the floor, before flopping down on her bed on her stomach, her eyes still open as she stared at the far wall.

After a short while, footsteps approached her door and Dean appeared in the doorway, “Hey..” he said softly, carrying a mug and bottle, “I made coffee so I brought you one, some whiskey too if you wanted to make it Irish.”

She sat up, accepting the mug from him with a small smile, sipping at its warmth and getting lost in its inky blackness.

He sat down on the bed beside her, hunched forward slightly and also staring into the opposite wall, “It’s not over you know,” he eventually stated, “I’ll get to the bottom of all this.”

“His name was Caleb,” she said, appearing as if she was talking to her coffee, “He was ten and on a field trip with his fourth grade class. They were going to the Natural History museum, and he was so excited about seeing the dinosaurs,” she smiled slightly at the memory, before frowning deeply, “I hope he got to see them before…”

Dean swallowed the hard lump in his throat down, his head dropping as he nodded and his hand squeezed her arm, “I’m sorry…” he said for lack of anything else to say, “We’ll gank the people that did this, I swear.”

“And now,” she breathed out shakily, “I might be pregnant, and I should be happy about that, but all I can keep thinking is what horrible things might happen to them and they might be a…a-a freaking werewolf…and to be honest, I’m not really entirely sure what that means…” she was shaking her head, eyes wide as she rambled.

“It’s bullshit, just like I said,” Dean said quickly, shaking his head, “I mean, h-how can you get a pure blood Werewolf from parents that aren’t Wolves, that’s just fucking…it’s not possible.”

“It’s not like being bitten and turned, Dean,” she finally looked at him, “they’d be born that way, so their blood would be pure I suppose…” her eyes went wide and teary, “Does that mean our baby would be a monster?” she asked, afraid.

Dean was quickly on his feet and pacing, “No…” he mumbled, “Human plus human equals human god dammit!” he scratched at his head and groaned, before a small roar burst from him and he punched hard into the wall. Large chunks of the plaster broke and scattered on the floor around him and his shoulders dropped.

Y/N couldn’t help the frightened whimper that passed her lips at his outburst. She looked down at the floor, wrapping her arms around herself, and feeling bad for vocalizing the thoughts she’d been harboring all day.

He turned to look at her, his eyes wet and glossy and his heart broke even more. He stepped back to her, sitting back by her side and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. He tugged her to him, resting his head on hers and whispering an apology for his outburst. “Our Baby…” he said after a while of silence, “Will be our Baby, they’ll never be a monster. Sam and I…over the years we’ve met…creatures who actually lived quite peacefully you know?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” she apologized, “Especially when we don’t even know for sure…” she sniffled, nuzzling into his neck and breathing down his scent, “We’ll figure it out…”

“We will,” he nodded, kissing the top of her head, “You didn’t upset me, I just…I have an interesting way of processing sometimes, sorry.”

She pulled back, looking at him with a smirk, “You’re not the first wall puncher I’ve dated, you know?” she chuckled lightly. His brow raised, looking at her back with a smirk of his own.

A week later, Y/N entered the kitchen as she did every morning, preparing to make coffee, only to find Jess was already up, sipping on a fresh cup and looking completely frustrated. Sam had told her he wanted them both needy, desperate, and ready when her heat hit again…when he intended to claim her. Initially she agreed, finding the idea almost romantic in a way. That is, of course, until Sam took every opportunity to tease and work them both up, but never enough to ever find any gratification.

“You seem…rested?” Y/N asked, trying not to giggle at Jess’ grumpiness.

“He’s driving me…insane!” Jess hissed, ensuring to keep her voice low, “You guys and your incessant antics every night are not helping!”

“Well firstly…yeah, not even a little sorry,” she shrugged, shaking her head, “But Sam just wants this to be special and intense when it does happen. Your heat’s only like a week out or so, right?”

“The last week has felt like a damn lifetime! I’ve gotta go through another one?” she whined, “He knows as well. He fucking knows it’s driving me crazy. But I’m not rising to it. I won’t be defeated.”

“It is pretty cruel,” Y/N admits with a giggle, “But it’s also so nice to watch you squirm,” she teased.

“I don’t squirm…” Jess scoffed in protest, folding her arms and shuffling. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked, “I do not!”

Y/N and her laughed together before Y/N quickly hushed her, seeing the guys making their way into the kitchen. They continued whispering to each other and giggling, trying to not be heard by the guys.

“What’s so funny?” Dean narrowed his eyes at the girls with smirk.

“Just…inside jokes,” Y/N sputtered, laughing with Jess once more.

“Girl talk,” Jess giggled, sipping on her coffee with a grin.

Y/N rose from her seat, coming to peck Dean on the shoulder as she passed, making to refill her cup. “Mornin’ Sam,” she smiled, hip bumping him playfully.

“M-mornin’…” he replied, furrowing his brow in confusion and glancing at Jess who blushed fiercely and refused to look him in the eye, “Am I missing something here?”

“You’re too suspicious and assuming,” Y/N accused, her tone still upbeat as she made her way back to the table.

“Kinda hard not to be right now…” his eyes flitted between the girls and still couldn’t get any eye contact out of Jess.

Jess was alerted to Sam’s growing Alpha scent, suspicion growing in him and evidently just as frustrated as she was. She sat up in her seat, ready to quickly change topic when she spotted something different in the air.

“Y/N?” Sammy said, looking at her and realising the new scent was coming from her, “Y-you…” she shrugged, craving confirmation and practically diving for confirmation. She was practically on Y/N’s lap sniffing in the air around her deeply.

“Why are you smelling me?” Y/N asked, surprised, pushing Jess back from her slightly, “What’s wrong with you?” she whispered worriedly.

“You smell different,” Jess tilted her head in confusion.

Sam looked between the girls, suddenly very confused, before he moved closer to Y/N, sniffing the air around her, but not her directly, knowing Dean’s eyes were on them, “She does…” he confirmed, brow furrowed, “What is that?”

Y/N was quick to frown, cautiously sniffing her clothes to she if maybe she needed a shower or something, but not sensing what they were, “I…guess I’ll go shower and change,” she said, trying not to feel insecure as she shuffled away from them awkwardly.

“Oh c’mon,” Jess rolled her eyes, “No this is…different…”

Dean reached out for Y/N, holding her arm and pulling her into his chest. He held her close, breathing her in deeply and looking down at her as he tried to identify it. “Yeah…” he mumbled, “Something is different…”

“Should I be worried?” she asked, feeling a panic rise, wondering what the hell could be happening this time as she started pulling out of Dean’s hold.

“Why would your scent change…” Jess rubbed her chin and hopped out of her seat, “I need some books to work this out.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, still looking at Y/N confused, “I’ll help with the books,” he offered, his eyes flitting to Dean before he and Jess headed off to the library.

“Baby…” Dean tried to reassure Y/N, “It’s fine. It’s not like it feels bad or anything, but something is just…different. Relax.”

“I’m gonna go shower,” she mumbled, hurrying off. Dean sighed, letting her go before heading in with Sam and Jess.

“Research,” Dean sighed, grabbing one of the books and plopping down into a chair, “Awesome.”

“It’s a party all right,” Jess chuckled as she hastily scanned a pile of books, “I am sure I found something like this once…I didn’t look too much into it, but marked it for reference…”

“Marked how?” Sam asked, looking at the books and seeing if there were any bookmarks in them.

“The magic of post-it notes Sam,” she chuckled, flicking through a small array of coloured notes peeking out of the top of the pages, all hand-written with a general word on what the passage covered. ,”Scents!” she cheered, slamming a book down and prying it open to a pink post-it.

“What does it say?” Sam asked, both brothers standing and leaning over the table to try and see the text.

“Well…in Werewolves,” Jess grimaced at the word, “It says that scent is like a secondary form of communication. Scent depicts happiness, anger etcetera…but it can also change for health reasons, to identify if a pack member is sick or vulnerable or…oh…oh God…”

“What?” Dean said, eyes wide, “What’s ‘Oh God’?” he asked her, eyes frantically flitting between her and the book. She could smell the worry and overprotectiveness suddenly oozing out of him.

“O-or…” Jess cleared her throat and continued, “if a female is pregnant.”

“O-oh,” Sam said, remembering the slightly off scent and it seeming to make sense, “Okay,” he nodded, slowly sitting in his chair as his eyes flitted to Dean, gauging his reaction.

Dean blinked a little rapidly, his body rigid on the spot as he took the words in and let them settle in his mind. It was a delayed reaction, and a mixed bag one too. There was fear and worry but also an overriding sense of happiness and excitement. “Okay…” he eventually said in an unusually high pitched note. He turned and made his way back out, “Y/N!” he called down the halls.

Jess watched with wide eyes as Dean marched away, his scent of panic and excitement stinking out the damn place. She looked at Sam and her jaw hung open in bemusement, “Uh…do we go after him?”

“I’m not sure….” Sam said, very slowly, before standing up, “Maybe I could…silently eavesdrop from a distance?” he said, wary of whether this was gonna go good or bad.

“Stealth tactics huh?” Jess nodded in thought, “Could work, but hell I do not wanna get caught.”

Sam grinned wickedly at her, before taking her hand and rushing down the hall with her in tow. He hugged his back against the wall, peeking his head around the corner of the hallway, before holding an index finger to his lips as he looked at Jess. He looked down the hall again, and pulled her behind him, the pair tucking into a room close to the bathroom, where they could hear Dean and Y/N.

As they hid behind the cracked door, listening, Sam looked down at Jess and her wide grin. They had had friendly moments, romantic moments, playful moments, and sinful moments. But in this moment, it was the first feeling of a partner in crime, and Sam cherished it, knowing that was the moment he fell for her.

She smirked back up at him, nudging him playfully and raising a finger to her lips as talking began in the next room.

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean stepped into the bathroom, hearing the shower running and her clothes bundled on the floor.

The water shut off and Y/N’s hand reached from behind the curtain, bringing a towel in with her. After a moment, she appeared, towel wrapped around her and skin very red, “Hey,” she said, appearing upset.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her with concern. His arms reached for her automatically, pulling her to him and her wet skin drenching his clothes. Her scent washed over him, all the sweeter now he knew what was causing the change, “We found something,” he said softly.

“Is it bad?” she whispered, scared of the answer, “Is something wrong with me?”

“No,” he smiled, “Nothing wrong at all, but I guess it depends on how you feel about it,” he breathed in again, letting her scent swim in his mind and feel the relaxing warmth that came with it, “So Jess had this thing bookmarked on why scents can change and…” his hand snaked around and laid flat on her belly, a small rush jolted through him, “We think it means you’re…”

“Oh…” she breathed out, eyes wide as she felt the warmth of his hand through the towel. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head, looking up at him, “I’m not really sure what to say at the moment.” her eyes sort of drifted off in thought as she nibbled at her lip.

“It’s all right,” he said softly, resting his head on hers and breathing in deeply, his hand still held on her belly, “It’s…well it’s a lot to take in so fast. But I gotta admit, I’m fucking so happy right now.” His arm around her back tightened as he pulled her closer to him.

She smirked, “I thought you’d be freaking out?”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean chuckled, shaking his head and looking down at his hand on her belly, “That’s my kid. You’re having my kid. Even with all this shit going on in the world, I know we’re raising them right and they’re gonna be a badass.”

“Naaw…” Jess quietly cooed from her and Sam’s hiding spot, before whispering, “He’s a big ol’ softie really.”

Sam scoffed with a laugh, “Just yesterday you were hiding behind me from him, and now he’s a softie?” Sam teased, “No, but, when it comes to his family…yeah, it’s his soft spot.” Sam said, quietly opening the door and pulling Jess back down the hall with him, “Let’s give them some space.”

Jess pouted and resisted slightly, wanting to hear more. But quickly relented with a smirk after Sam gave her a certain look. They quietly left back for the Library.

“Sorry…” Dean shook his head with a small chuckle, “I’m gushing.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Dean. You’re allowed to be happy.” Y/N said, trying to smile for him, “And it is your baby after all,” she shrugged. In the back of her mind, she still wondered about what they had heard in DC and how that might affect or change things.

“What about you though?” Dean looked in her eyes, running his fingers through her still damp hair, “I need to know if you’re okay.”

“I don’t really have an answer for you. I-I don’t know.” she said, not yet being hit with any one emotion. She was confused and scared and happy that Dean was happy. But otherwise, she just didn’t know.

“It’s okay,” Dean said gently, finally removing his hand from her belly and snaking it around her back to hold her even closer. He nuzzled into her neck, his voice dropping to a soft whisper, “Relax, Omega. I’ll make sure everything’s okay.”

“So…I don’t just have bad BO?” Y/N chuckled sadly, feeling at least a little relieved that it wasn’t what she thought.

“The hell are you talking about?” Dean laughed and rubbed her shoulders, “At no point did anyone say you smelt bad.”

She backed from him going on a small rant, “Everyone looked at me weird and said I smelled, Dean,” she whined.

“Omega,” Dean said firmly but with a smile, “Your scent is just different ‘cause of this that’s all. You do not smell bad. Okay?”

She nodded, “I’m gonna go get dressed in my room,” she said, gathering her dirty stuff and making sure her towel was secured around her.

“Or…” Dean reached out for her and gently held her arm, “You can stop by my room on the way.”

“Well if I did that you wouldn’t let me near any clothes,” she smirked at him, heading into the hall.

“Well damn you saw right through me,” he chuckled devilishly, following her down the corridor, “Is that a problem, Omega?”

She stopped in front of his door, which was closer than her room and turned to him, smiling, “Anything for my Alpha,” she cooed.

“Good girl,” he smirked darkly, pulling her to him before crashing through the door of his room. He dropped to the mattress, pulling her down with him while his tongue hungrily devoured her mouth.

“Dean,” she gasped in surprise. He had never seemed so animalistic before, and it sent a mix of fear and arousal coursing through her.

“Fuck, Omega,” he growled lightly, nuzzling into his mark on her neck, “You’re so fucking perfect, I want you.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, baring her neck to him as he nuzzled and kissed at her mark, “I’m yours, Alpha,” she reassured him, “I’m here.”

He sucked deeply on the mark, turning them both over so he straddled her. He shuffled down, placing his knee between her thighs as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He lowered himself over her, fingers dipping under the towel and slowly pulling it open.

“You always look at me like it’s the first time,” Y/N chuckled, looking up at him as his eyes wandered over her body, “S’kinda cute,” she shrugged teasingly.

“Can’t help it,” he shrugged with a smile, “So damn good, I gotta look at all of you every time.” He traced his finger down her chest, lightly touching her skin and reaching the swell of her breast.

She reached her arms out, pulling him down to her and kissing his lips tenderly, “I’m pretty sure I’m falling for you, Dean,” she smirked.

“Sweetheart, I went and fell a while ago,” Dean admitted with a small blush.

“Oh really? Couldn’t tell.” she joked, laughing.

“Is that sass I hear, Omega?” Dean teased, nipping on her neck and his finger reaching her nipple where it dangerously lingered.

She leaned up, nipping along his jaw, kissing her way to his ear, “I figure…” she breathed hot against his skin, “Now that your baby is inside of me…” she smirked at his low growl, “I can pretty much get away with whatever I want.” she bit his lobe, a little harshly, tugging and letting it pop from her lips as she relaxed back into the bed, a smirk and look of challenge blazing in her eyes.

Dean huffed a low chuckle, his eyes gazing down at her darkly. “So you think ‘cause my baby is inside you…” his hand went down and laid flat on her belly and his throat rumbled involuntarily, “That I won’t discipline you for talking out of line?”

Her hand slid over his where it rested against her stomach and she smiled, warm and confident, “I think you’re so happy about your baby that you’ll let me get away with anything.” she teased with a chuckle.

He hummed a laugh, biting his lip and shaking his head, “Well let’s see shall we?”

He shifted back on his knees, pushing the one between her thighs to open her up to him. He kept one hand firmly on her belly while the other brushed along to her centre.

“Are you sorry for talking out of line?” he smirked.

She scoffed, her shoulders shaking with a chuckle, “Nope,” she bit her lip, blushing.

“Is that so?” he tilted his head, watching his hand as he drew a long line through her folds. He slowly pushed it through, his finger slowly sinking in to her to the knuckle where it held it still.

She gasped, trying to wiggle her hips and clench her walls for friction. She opened her eyes, looking up to see the smug satisfaction he wore and she glared at him with a pout.

He bit his tongue with a smirk, slowly curving his finger and pressing into her sweet spot. Taking care to rub three torturously slow strokes over it before pulling his hand back completely. He rubbed her slick between his fingers as he looked down at her and shrugged, “Sorry now?”

She panted slightly, his teasing providing bursts of pleasure but not enough all at once. She raised a brow at him defiantly, “I’ll just do it myself then,” she said, moving her hand to rub over her clit and moaning lightly at the contact.

“Huh, suit yourself,” Dean quipped, removing himself from her and dropping onto the bed beside her. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed comfily, “I’ll get off just watching.”

She smirked, watching him get comfortable. She wanted him, badly, but she was having far too much fun being a brat. So she decided to keep it up. She let her one hand lazily run over her center as the other moved up her body, squeezing a breast. She closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling, doing her best porn star impression. When her finger dipped down and she slid it into her core, she gasped dramatically, biting her lip.

“Oh we’re really going Oscar worthy aren’t we, Omega?” Dean chuckled, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Go on then, keep going.”

She blushed from his words, but wasn’t about to give in. She let her body relax, let out a long breath, and closed her eyes, thinking of the way she’d touch herself before when she was alone, needing release. Her legs fell open wider, two fingers now working into her pussy, while her other hand rubbed tight circles on her clit. Her hips began gyrating against her own ministrations and quiet little moans and huffs of breath fell from her lips without her realizing it.

A growl rumbled from Dean’s chest next to her as his breathing began to get deeper. His own hand had worked it’s way down under the waistband of his sweatpants and a small hum passed his lips.

From the sounds, she was able to make out that he now was working himself as well. The thought made her cheeks flush darker and she gasped, before swallowing hard. She worked herself higher, feeling right on the edge, but not quite falling over, her chest heaving, and a whisper of Dean’s name falling from her parted mouth.

He cursed under his breath, removing his sweatpants and his hard cock springing free. He worked him, pumping long strokes down his shaft as his breathing slowly changed to pants and grunts. “One word,” he growled, “That’s all you gotta say and then you can cum all over my cock.”

She looked over at him, her movements slowing as she took in the sight of him, hand wrapped around his cock and stroking. She could see his knot starting to form and her thighs clenched together with want. She met his eyes, before smirking wickedly, slowly pulling the two digits from her soaked center and bringing them to her lips, sucking them slowly as she locked her eyes with him, “Mmmm…so ready for you, Alpha,” she teased.

He huffed a laugh combined with genuine laughter and frustration. His hand pumped himself harder as he dropped his head back into the pillow and panted, “You’re lucky, Omega,” he growled, “That there’s only one place I’ll ever allow myself to cum now.”

Before she could reply, he was on top of her, devouring her mouth with his tongue while the head of his cock pushed at her folds, “I don’t give a damn if you’re sorry or not,” he smirked, bucking his hips forward and plunging his cock deep into her with a force.

She gasped, eyes wide, as her back arched. She moaned wantonly, her walls fluttering around him and feeling like she could cum within seconds, “Dean,” she begged, clawing at his arms and shoulders, “Please move….”

He moaned at her words, his knot already throbbing just being inside her. He completely arched over her, resting his elbows either side of her head. In the same moment, he groaned into her mouth, capturing her lips and his hips set a wicked pace. Grunts and moans poured from him into her before he found himself biting back down on his mark on her neck.

She screamed as his teeth broke the skin, renewing his Mark, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came around him hard, her body undulating underneath him from the force of her orgasm.

She dragged him over with her. Dean grunted a roar as his knot locked him place and hot spurts of cum shot deep into her core. His body buckled, just stopping himself from completely falling on top of her as he smirked and kissed her deeply.

“Now I’m definitely not sorry,” Y/N chuckled breathlessly, breaking into a fit of giggles in her euphoria.

He laughed with her, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent as he held her tightly, “Understandable,” he chuckled, “You are the only person I’d ever let get away with anything.”

“I know,” she sighed happily, grabbing his hand and placing it back on her belly, “It’s comforting…” she bashfully explained.

He hummed into her neck, kissing gently on the skin as he lets his eyes fall for a moment as he relaxed against her, “It’s comforting just being with you,” he mumbled, an arm wrapped protectively around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Y/N spent the next several days locked out of sight in Dean’s room, the one or both of them seen roughly once a day as they gathered food and drinks before Dean always inevitably scooped Y/N back to his room for more alone time. Initially, Sam found it amusing, even more so by the frustrated groans Jess always let out when she could smell them. However, after three days of the same thing, Sam too was growing just as frustrated, fidgeting constantly and wondering if there was some way to instigate an early heat…

Jess grumbled to herself as she sat in the Library. She flicked through a book where she’d bookmarked about heats, seeing if there was a way to set it off early.

She rolled her eyes as the now sickeningly familiar sound of Y/N and Dean’s giggles echoed down the hall, followed by the sound of Dean’s bedroom door closing.

“You fucking kidding me?” she whined to herself, sticking some headphones in her ears before turning back to her book.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to not flip out at hearing the giggles and the door closing once again. It’s not like he wasn’t happy for his brother. But all Sam could think about was how he should have just given in week ago, claim Jess in that damn shower…he bit his lip, remembering, before looking over at her, seeing the scowl that never left her face, the earbuds in place to block out the sounds. At first, he thought it was a sweet and romantic gesture, waiting until they were closer and sure before placing his permanent mark on her. But in seeing his brother, he quickly realized the mark seemed to do all that for them, which only made him curse himself more.

He sighed, dropping his hand to just above Jess’ thigh and squeezing lightly at he returned his attention to the book in front of him, not sure if he could hand on another week, but knowing the mark would ‘count’ unless done during her heat.

She jolted slightly at his touch, before laying her hand on his and squeezing back with an understanding smile. She could tell it was frustrating to him too, but then that made her feel all the madder that he wouldn’t just give in already. She cursed herself, her heats always used to come at what she felt like the worst times, sometimes feeling like they were taking over her life completely. But now she actually wanted one, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Aha, …she thought to herself, finding a hopeful looking statement in her book, Here we go: Heats are a near-monthly cycle, similar to that of the menstrual cycle. The regularity of such differs from person to person. As with the menstrual cycle, an Omega’s heat can happen at roughly different times of the month, usually across a two week or so radius, but there is little to do in regards to control or regulating them without suppressants.

She slammed the book closed, folding her arms in a huff.

“Babe?” Sam questioned softly, looking over at her and seeing how upset she was, “You okay?” he asked, gently tugging the buds from her ears.

“No,” she pouted, before sighing impatiently, “but yes really…I’m just being petulant.”

Sam scooted his chair back from the table, “Hey, c’ mere,” he said gently, pulling at her until she climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and brushing her hair back, “Talk to me.”

“Oh god,” She chuckled bashfully, burying her face into his shoulder. His scent washed over her, making her stomach roll hungrily and he cheeks flush, not helped by the friction of thighs rubbing as she straddled him, “It’s fine, more embarrassing really.”

Sam chuckled lightly, “Well, you’re gonna have to get comfortable telling me things,” he said, pecking her lips teasingly, “Especially since you’re gonna be stuck with me.” he joked.

Another roll of excitement in her stomach and she giggled into his shirt. She pulled back, daring to look him in the eyes with another embarrassed giggle and she rolled her eyes in relent, “Okay, okay…” she shook her head, “I was…looking up to see if there was a way to…trigger my heat early.”

Sam’s grin was somehow both wicked and divine as he bit his lip, “Yeah, me too,” he chuckled lightly, seeing her eyes go wide at his admission and his arms tightened around her slightly, scared she might scurry away, “I was feeling like an idiot for not claiming you before…” he continued his admissions, “And I’m happy for my brother - really I am - but I’m also seething with jealousy…” he shrugged, dropping his head as he now blushed lightly.

“Naw,” she smirked, raking her fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek, “With ya all the way on the jealousy front though.”

She bit her bottom lip, hand trailing down from his cheek and across his chest until the reached a button on his shirt which she twiddled between two fingers, “Well I mean…” she bit her tongue lightly and narrowed her eyes, “If we’re both frustrated we can just…”

He groaned lightly, his hands tightening their grip on her waist, “But…we waited all this time so we could do it right,” he pleads his case, “J-just a few more days or so, right?” he swallowed hard.

She leaned into his neck, breathing in his skin while pecking and nipping softly, “I don’t think I can handle a few more days,” she admitted in a whisper, “I need you, Alpha.”

“Fuck, Jess,” he whined, nuzzling into her neck and nipping at the skin there, “God, I need you too. So much,” he breathed against her neck, his hold around her tight, “But…I need to knot you, claim you…I can’t do that if you’re not in heat, Baby.” he tried to explain, his patience growing thin as his want rose to the surface, “I promise I will make it worth it, make you cum so many times…” he nipped along her jaw, his fingers tangling in her hair and tilting her head the way he wanted it.

The words ‘knot’ and ‘claim’ made small whimpers pass over her lips. She fought confliction, every inch of her body screaming for relief from this frustration, but her brain suggesting to hold out just a while longer in anticipation. “Goddammit,” she whined, clutching at his shirt desperately as brain and lust battled in out in her mind.

He could feel her desperation, mirroring his own, and he didn’t want her to suffer, waiting for something they both truly wanted. He wanted her happy and satisfied, always, and the fact that she wasn’t was starting to make him feel like he was a shitty Alpha.

“Let me take the edge off,” he said, tightening his hold on her and standing, pushing the books out of the way to lay her back on the library table. His hands undid her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down and letting them dangle off one leg. His lips found hers in a bruising kiss and his hand moved over her mound, feeling her wetness, and he moaned into the kiss.

“Sam…” she gasped into his mouth, back already arching up and off the table, “B-but, what about you?”

He pulled back, shaking his head, as he dropped to his knees, his large hands splaying out over her hip bones, “I want to wait until I can be buried inside you, Omega,” he breathed in deeply and hummed, before licking a long stripe through her folds, gathering her slick on his tongue and humming in satisfaction.

She gasped a curse, fingers gripping tightly to the edges of the table. As his tongue continued to tease her, she could feel her pussy fluttering and clenching around nothing. Her core craved to be filled and she threw her head back in a whine, “Alpha…please…”

He groaned, delving his tongue inside of her and feeling her walls fluttering around the muscle before moving back to her clit, sucking it hard until her hips started bucking beneath him. As her orgasm started to break through, he stood, working two long fingers deep inside of her, the heel of his palm flush against her clit. He tightened his arms, before moving his hand rapidly, causing him to practically vibrate against and within her. Her orgasm carried on and on and he continued to work her, to the point of near overstimulation. His eyes watched her face and body as she squirmed, trying to get closer and crawl away all at once.

“Come on Baby,” he begged, his voice sounding completely wrecked, “Come again for me. All over my hand,” he crooked his fingers, finding her sweet spot and working it mercilessly, his other hand pushing down just above the top of her mound, increasing the pressure.

“Fuck, Sam!” she cried, her hips trying to roll against his hold. She tried propping herself up on her elbows, tried bending her knees, tried almost any kind of movement but it was fruitless against him. He was keeping her pinned there, fucking her with his fingers relentlessly until she came again. “Sam…” she whined, sweat collecting on her brow as more pressure developed in her core, and every touch felt like electric shocks, “I-I can’t…”

Sam chuckled darkly, “Oh you wanted this, Omega,” he lowered his face to her neck, working her relentlessly, “You know what I want,” he nipped at her sensitive skin, licking over the nibbles to soothe the sting with his tongue, not enough to break the skin, but enough to drive her absolutely mad, “Come on…one more, give me what I want,” he growled.

She practically growled back herself, as her back arched up suddenly. Her hips convulsed erratically while her mouth hung open, wave after wave of moans and groans pouring from her lips. Her eyes rolled back as her thighs suddenly clenched hard around his arm and she cursed his name over and over.

His eyes went wide the moment he felt her gushing against him. His eyes looked down to his hand between her legs, seeing her slick coating his forearm as he worked her through her high. He couldn’t fight the urge any longer, removing his hand and dropping back to his knees, drinking up every drop of her release as his tongue traveled lazily through her folds.  
Her body twitched and jerked as he licked her up, her mouth still open and choking on silent whimpers and moans. She went almost limp, panting for breath as she felt her sweat dripping onto the polished wood table.

He helped her back into her clothes as she lay, blissed out on the table, still trying to recover. He smirked down at her, cupping her cheek and pecking her lips softly, “Can’t wait to make you mine, Omega,” he said reverently, “Gonna fill you up so nice,” he bit her bottom lip and tugged, grinding himself against her over-sensitive core and relishing her protesting whine.

He sat back in his chair, pulling her back into his lap and holding her tightly against him as she slumped against his body, a big yawn escaping her and he chuckled, “Let’s go lay down, Omega,” he said sweetly, standing with her in his arms, wrapping her legs around his body as he carried her to his room.

Dean came into the kitchen later that day, searching for food as he usually did, to find Sam sat alone at the table, eating a sandwich.

“Mornin’,” Dean said smugly, striding past Sam and rummaging in the cupboards, “Or Evening…whichever it is.”

“Are you ever gonna let that poor woman sleep?” Sam huffed a laugh, “She’s gonna need her energy, what with the baby and all,” Sam teased.

“We sleep,” Dean argued, now opening the fridge. He opened up different packets and tubs, sniffing the contents before grimacing and putting them back, “Can’t help it, man,” he chuckled, “We just can’t resist each other.”

“I can’t tell if this is a ‘you’ thing or a 'wolf’ thing,” Sam narrowed his eyes, “You’ve never acted like this before.”

“What, you mean happy?” Dean scoffed, giving up his search for food as his shoulders slumped in defeat, “D’ya know what I really miss? Takeout.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Sam nodded, finishing his simple sandwich and drinking from his beer, “By the way, got about three of these bad boys left,” he said, shaking his empty bottle.

“Supply run soon then,” Dean nodded, his eyes slightly rolling in frustration, “Should ask the girls if there’s anything they need.”

“Well, if we’re gonna do it, we need to get it done now,” Sam said, “Jess’ heat is around the corner and I don’t want to be distracted by other things,” he grumbled. “I know you don’t want Y/N going out there like she is, ‘cause I sure as hell don’t, so they can look out for each other while we go. We’ve pretty much cleared out the areas closest to us, so we’ll need to go further out.”

Dean’s brow furrowed as he leaned back on the kitchen counter, “So when you say ‘now’…” he said slowly, “D’ya mean like right now? ‘Cause I kinda got the rest of today planned,” Dean grinned mischievously.

Sam sat up straighter with a disapproving look, “It’s gonna take probably three days for us to go out, scout, find what we need to hold us over a while, and get back. Jess’s heat should be about to start by then. And as happy as you are…some of us have our own plans, you feel me?” he said sternly.

“Well, why don’t you and her go out there,” Dean said quickly, clutching at straws in the hope he’ll soon be climbing back into bed with Y/N, “Problem solved.”

“Are you seriously suggesting I bring an unmated, unclaimed Omega…who is in pre-heat by the way…on a damn scavenging trip?” Sam growled, “Knowing what the fuck they and we have encountered on such trips?”

“All right, all right!” Dean barked, his arms flailing in a small tantrum, “We’ll go, fine!”

“Can you stop thinking with your dick long enough to get your gear?” Sam scoffed, making his way down the hall.

“You’ll see!” Dean yelled after him, “You got all this coming Sam!” He clicked his tongue in frustration at having to leave the Bunker, before leaving for his room with a sigh.

Sam quietly made his way into the room, seeing Jess had just settled into the bed after her shower. He moved to gather his bag, seeing her roll over, her eyes locked on his in confusion as she noticed the bag.

“Hey,” he smiled at her, sitting next to her on the bed, “We need to make a supply run,” he explained.

“Supply run?” her shoulders slumped with worry, “H-how long are you gonna be away?”

“Don’t worry,” he rubbed her leg, “Dean and I are gonna knock it out as quick as possible, just a couple days. I should be back just before your heat hits,” he added with a smirk, biting his lip and wiggling his brows teasingly.

She blushed with a small smirk, pouting playfully as she leaned into him, “You better be back…” she warned.

“I will,” he promised, tangling his hand in her hair and tugging her to him for a deep kiss, “Look out for Y/N while we’re gone, ok?”

“Sure,” she nodded, laying back down into the pillow and watching as Sam continued to gather what he needed and throw them into the bag, “You’ll be careful out there, right?”

“We’re always careful,” he smirked at her, pecking her lips once more, “See you soon.” As Sam made his way back out to the war room to meet Dean, he saw him standing there, staring at his bag with a pout, before looking up and acknowledging Sam.

“You ready?” Sam asked, looking him over questioningly.

“Yup,” Dean said with a huff, throwing his bag over his shoulder and marching up the stairs, “Let’s go then,” he said petulantly.

“Dude, stop being so bitchy,” Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s just a few days. Then you can go live in bed with your mate again.” he scoffed, “You do want food and beer, right?”

“Yes, I want food and beer,” Dean groaned out monotonously, closing the Bunker door behind them with a crash as they both made their way to the Impala, “And someone wants me to ‘get the hell outta here’ and ‘give her a breather.”

Sam’s shoulders shook with a silent chuckle before it gradually grew into a full out laugh. “Well, in her defense, you have been…attentive,” Sam smirked, climbing in the car and continuing his laughter. “Jess, on the other hand, can’t wait for me to get back,” he teased.

“Well I’ve certainly been more attentive than you,” Dean countered with a scoff, “Making her wait it out until her next heat? I mean, that’s just cruel man. That girl’s got the patience of a damn saint.”

“Now, see,” Sam shook his finger at Dean as he sucked his teeth in irritation, “I remember someone talking shit about ‘being better’ than all of this, ‘fight the urges’, etcetera, and yet who was the one who folded like a house of cards in a windstorm at the first scent of heat?” he glared at Dean. “We were trying to take it slow and make it mean something.” he countered.

“I’m not rising to that,” Dean shrugged, “‘cause I know it does mean something between me and Y/N, so you shut your damn mouth,” Dean spat the last few words like a threat, “We were pretty clueless back then and…If I’ve learned anything about all this Wolf crap, you try to fight it, you’re just putting yourself in a bigger world of hurt. You can also watch that slow stuff go flying out the window the second you actually do claim her, ‘cause after that? They’re like drugs, Sam.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you and Y/N…” Sam sighed, dropping his head as he felt bad for what he said, “I know it’s real. I see how happy you both are and I can smell it and sense it,” he sighed shakily, “I guess I’m just a bit frustrated and…jealous,” he shrugged, “You’re right. We didn’t know anything in the beginning. And knowing what little we did, her and I decided to at least get to know each other before doing something that would link us forever. It’s like the worst season of Married At First Sight…” he laughed.

Dean laughed, eyes fixed on the road, “At least you admit you’re jealous,” he tittered, “But are you sure you’re not just pissed you blew your load in your pants after her heat passed before?” he side-eyed Sam, a devilish smirk spreading on his face at Sam’s one of horror, “Jess tells Y/N everything, and I can get snippets of that girl talk outta her.”

“I hate you,” Sam grumbled, looking out the passenger window. Several times he turned, ready to argue, before shaking his head and looking out the window again, swearing to have a talk with both girls on his return.  
Dean breathed out a long chuckle, relishing his little brother’s anguish as he shoved a tape into the car’s stereo and cranked the volume up to max.

Four days. It had been four days since the brothers had left the Bunker. They traveled west, checking the small towns and bigger cities across western Kansas, starting to find that more and more places were being picked dry. They decided to keep going, heading into Colorado and finding some luck with a few towns in the more mountainous region. The trip itself had been uneventful, people, they assumed, had started to fall into new lifestyles, ways of surviving and coping, leaving the outside world seems a little less chaotic.

This is why, on the morning of the third day, as the brothers prepared to pack up from the chic lodge they’d stayed in overnight, they were completely caught off guard by a group of demons, who forcibly captured them and carted them off to who knows where. Sam and Dean had been tossed in a stone cell and practically abandoned as they tried and failed to get out.

“What the hell do you want?!” Sam roared through the small barred window in the doorway to the cell, trying to call out their attackers.

“Sam, I’m really starting to think there’s no one out there…” Dean said lowly, his voice alarmingly calm as he stared at the bars of the cell in deep thought.

“Why would demons just come out of nowhere, throw us in here, and then take off?” Sam growled at his brother, “They want something.”

“If it’s Demons, it only means one person…” Dean mumbled, his eyes narrowing as he seemingly stared into the space on the other side of the bars.

“Aren’t you the clever one?” Crowley’s voice rang from the other side of the door before he peeked through at the pair, smart enough to keep out of reach.

“I knew I could smell your stench all over this…” Dean got to his feet, stepping towards Crowley and squaring up to him with the bars between them, “What do you want?”

“Do you know how long I’ve been trying to find you?” Crowley drawled, “I’ve even been out here trying to bait you, but I guess the world ending made you retire?” he asked, exasperated.

“The world isn’t ending, it’s changed,” Dean countered, “Went and changed us with it. We’ve looked in every book, researched every spell and ritual and there’s no changing it back. So we do what the world does, adapt to it. Things are dying down out here now ‘cause we simply just don’t go down that easily.”

“So you’re aware that this little Werewolf Lite Edition has turned you enough not human that possessions aren’t even possible any longer? Except for the occasional Beta who remains human,” Crowley offered, “You’re also aware, of course, of the other monsters - the Vampires, the Ghouls, etcetera, who are banding their own groups to fight against the werewolves?” he added with more snark, “And of course you have unlimited resources and were able to suss out exactly how to end all of this, right? My mistake, guess you have been busy.” he rolled his eyes at the pair.

Both boys went rigid as they listened, their only movements being the occasional blink, “So…” Dean eventually cleared his throat, “You’re saying it’s going to be an all-out war out there soon? And if demons can’t possess anything…” Dean couldn’t stop a small smirk growing, “You guys are pretty much fucking useless.”

“Yes, Dean. Demons are so useless we managed to track and trap the Winchesters,” Crowley sassed back. “Bigger picture, Boys! You are supposed to be the lads that save the world!” he roared at them. “I’ll make it easy on you, Dean. You agree to take the fight to Fenris, and I’ll give you one of your friends back,” he smirked victoriously at the pair.

Dean was suddenly towering at his full height, he crashed his fists into the bars with a terrifying sound as he glared menacingly at Crowley, “One of our friends?” he spat in warning, “You want to be real careful what you’re doing now Crowley.”

“Took a long time to track you boys down. But we managed to find quite a few others along the way. They’re no Winchesters,” he shrugged, “But I figured they’d come in handy in some capacity.”

“Who the hell do you have!?” Dean roared in Crowley’s face, a thick vein throbbing on his temple.

“I have many,” Crowley roared back, “Humans, non-humans. You get one! Agree that you’ll go after Fenris and you can have them.”

Dean clenched his jaw, clenching his fists as he resisted punching at the bars again. He looked at Sam, and they shared a momentary silent conversation. “Fine,” Dean growled, turning back to Crowley, “Tell us what you got.”

Crowley smirked and flicked his wrist. Both brothers were suddenly seated in the front of the Impala, on a random dirt road. Sam looked around, seeing a road map on the seat between them, a large area circled in red with the word FENRIS. He picked up the map, unfurling it to see the location. Dean picked up the ornate silver hatchet from the seat that sat beneath the map.

“What the hell?” Dean growled, looking out the windows for any sign of life or indication of where they were.

“Looks like Middle of Nowhere, Montana,” Sam said, squinting at the map, looking over at Dean and the hatchet he held.

“So that’s it?” Dean groaned, “Drop us out in the sticks with a fancy blade and a map? Nice plan Crowley!”

There was a bright flash of light in front of the car, before a body fell back on the hood, a glimpse of a tan coat as the body slumped to the ground before the car.

“Cas!?” Sam and Dean both yelled in shock, quickly climbing out of the car and running to the Angel. “The hell have you been Cas?” Dean asked with wide eyes, “We tried calling and praying for months!”

“Crowley,” he choked out, his face and clothes covered in blood and wounds, some fresh, some old, “He has many captives. I heard your prayers but he kept me weak and trapped so I couldn’t escape.” the Angel explained, his body slumping in their hold.

“Right, let’s get him in the car and outta here,” Dean said to Sam, motioning for them both to support Cas back to one of the rear doors.

After getting him settled in the backseat, Sam turned to Dean, running his hands through his own hair in frustration and surprise, “What do we do?” he asked his brother, “Do we go to Montana after this Fenris guy or go home and regroup?”

“Crowley never stipulated a time frame,” Dean grunted, looking over his shoulder at Cas, “We head back. Get him rested up and see what he knows. Then we deal with Fenris.”


End file.
